Eltemetett titok
by Bones-rajongoZora
Summary: Bones-Dr.Csont fanfiction. Egy kis fantáziálás Tempe múltjáról, ami talán kissé megmagyarázza a jelenét...Csak egy rajongó vagyok, nem krimiíró! Azért megpróbáltam, hogy ne ejtsek alapvető hibákat.
1. Temperance

**Jogok: Minden szereplő, helyszín stb. a FOX, ezen belül Hart Hanson és Kathy Reichs tulajdona.**

**Csak egy rajongó vagyok, nem krimi író! Azért megpróbáltam, hogy ne ejtsek alapvető hibákat. Korhatár: - M - De csak a krimi szál miatt!**

.

.

.

– Temperance! – a kopogás az ajtó felől felerősödött. Bent, az íróasztalnál ülő lány fáradt tekintettel nézett fel, de aztán, hogy a zaj abbamaradt, újra a laptopja felé fordult. Nem úszta meg ilyen könnyen. Bárki is állt az ajtó előtt, mindenképpen be akart jutni a szobába.

– Temperance! – hangzott a kiabálás és már ököllel dörömböltek az ajtón.

Temperance egy ugrással talpon termett, három lépéssel átvágott a szobán és indulatosan kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Mi van? – förmedt a küszöbönállóra. A kint lévő lánynak a kezei ökölbe szorítva megdermedtek a levegőben. Arcán meleg mosoly ömlött szét, majd a legangyalibb hangon megszólalt:

– Szia, Tempe! Hát itthon vagy? – majd mintha az imént mi sem történt volna, fütyörészve a szobába lépett.

– Mire volt jó ez az egész? – támadta le legjobb barátnőjét Temperance. – Tudod Sara, hogy szoros napirendem van!

Sara, sötét haját füle mögé simítva kecsesen leült az ágyra:

– Jó hírem van számodra.

– Micsoda? – ült le mellé Temperance kíváncsian. – Talán Dr. Holzbaum mégis meg tudja tartani az előadását?

Sara lehunyt szemmel hanyatt dőlt az ágyon:

– Hogy téged semmi más nem tud lázba hozni, csak hogy valami Dr. Izé meggyógyult-e már! Az embernek huszonkettő évesen, kell, hogy legyenek színesebb vágyai is!

– Nem vagyok még huszonkettő – állt fel durcásan Tempe. Íróasztalához lépett:

– Ha nem tudsz _legalább_ ilyen izgalmas hírrel szolgálni, jobb, ha mész.

Sara csak a fejét fordította a lány felé:

– Mire valók a legjobb barátnők, ha nem arra, hogy jó híreket hozzanak?

Itt hatásszünetet tartott:

– A Juharfa egy héttel korábban nyit. Pontosan Valentin-napon. Elmegyünk. Mind a ketten – és az utolsó mondat úgy hangzott, mint egy fenyegetés.

Tempe elmosolyodott volna, ha fejében a kalapácsszerű zakatolás nem nyomott volna el mindenfajta jó érzést. Kezét felemelve intette Sarát csendre, majd a fürdőszobába ment és egy levél gyógyszerrel tért vissza.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte Sara kíváncsian.

– Antibiotikum – válaszolta Temperance két korty víz között. – Már egy hete szedem. Elkapott valami influenza-féleség. Tehát beteg vagyok, nem megyek sehova.

– Sehova? – ismételte Sara gúnyosan. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy az előadóterem, a biológia-labor, a kémia-labor, a patológia és a könyvtáron kívül – sehova?

Temperance elgondolkodott, majd bólintott:

– Igen, azt hiszem, nem hagytál ki semmit.

Sara mérgesen felült.

– Látni akarom a határidőnaplódat!

Tempe megvonta a vállát.

– Tőlem! – és barátnője felé fordította a képernyőt. Ő hangosan olvasta a bejegyzéseket:

– Tehát holnap, csütörtök: Előadás, A csontok szilárdságának vizsgálata és összehasonlítása a sivatagban élt nomád lakosság és az ipari forradalom népességének húsz-ötven év közötti hímnemű egyedeinek… – itt abbahagyta és Tempére nézett:

– Tudod, mit? – kezdte. – Kérvényezd, hogy aki kívülről megtanulja a címet és nyelvtanilag elemezni tudja, kaphasson egy elégségest.

– Egy elégségest? – Temperance elhúzta a száját. – Én még a „jót" sem szeretem!

– Honnan tudod? Próbáltad már? Kitűnőn kívül más osztályzatod nem volt.

– Gondolod – kezdte Tempe tanácstalanul –, adjak le egyszer úgy egy tesztet, hogy minden tizedik kérdést rosszul válaszolom meg? Bár az eredmény attól is függ, hány darab kérdést kapok. Mert ugye ötven kérdés esetén ez öt hibás válasz… Ezt ki kell számolnom, hogy éri meg – fordította a képernyőt maga felé. Sara hangja állította meg:

– Nem! Arra gondolok, hogy néha az egyetemen kívül mással is kellene foglalkoznod. Nem csak hullákkal, hanem emberekkel is. Voltál már a szomszédodnál?

– A szomszédomnál? Miért kellett volna ott lennem? Az egyetemen úgyis találkozunk!

Sara bosszúsan szusszant egyet:

– Tudod egyáltalán, kik laknak még itt a koleszban?

Tempe felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Hát, például te. Meg még… van valaki…, azt hiszem, egy lány. Enyhe csípőficama van, mindig látom, mikor kiszáll a liftből a… azt hiszem, az elsőn. Meg van egy fiú is, szemüveges. Szerintem kicsit nagyot hall, mert úgy huszonöt fokos szögben jobbra szokta hajtani a fejét, mikor beszél. A többiek még nem tűntek fel.

Sara felállt, Tempe elé guggolt és mintha szellemi fogyatékoshoz beszélne, gyöngéden megszólalt:

– Akkor most mondok egy hatalmas újságot: Ebben a kollégiumban pontosan háromszázhuszonnyolc egyetemista lakik! – Hangja a mondat vége felé egyre magasabb lett. – És te csak azt veszed észre, aki orvosi eset!

Brennan összerezzent és tűnődve megszólalt:

– Igen, gondoltam már rá, hogy sokan lakhatnak itt, különben miért lenne a lift tíz személyes…

Sara indulatosan az asztalra csapott:

– Most pedig megmutatod, mi a szombat esti programod! – sipította. Hiába, az embert néha még a legjobb barátnője is ki tudja hozni a sodrából!

– Tessék – mutatott Tempe a táblázatra – Négytől négy negyvenötig a könyvtárban egy rövid könyvbemutató. Te, ez nagyon érdekes lesz! – fordult csillogó szemmel Sarához. – Kétezer éves koponyákon találtak fogászati beavatkozásokra hasonlító nyomokat! Ez fantasztikus!

– Tovább! – bökte oda a barátnője egyre sötétebb tekintettel.

– Öttől hétig a felkészítő professzorommal beszélem meg a diplomamunkám hiányosságait. Utána pedig, gondolom, át kell írnom az egészet. Látod? – mosolyodott el győzedelmesen – Szombaton este nem érek rá!

– Neked kell egy pasi! – kiáltott rá Sara. Tempe a tenyere közé fogta a fejét:

– Ne üvölts! Széthasad a fejem – nyögte.

– Mikor voltál utoljára pasival? – szegezte neki a kérdést a harcias lány. Brennan megvonta a vállát:

– Pár hete. Nem volt nagy szám!

– Úgy érted: orvosilag? – kérdezte Sara óvatosan.

– Úgy sem – hagyta rá Tempe.

– Hogy hívták?

– Mike. Öö... vagyis nem. Ian…? Mit tudom én! Fontos ez?

– Könnyebbet kérdezek: milyen színű volt a szeme?

– A szeme? – megvonta a vállát. – Fogalmam sincs. Végig csukva volt.

– Akkor is, mikor megismerkedtetek?

– Hát… nem tudom. Figyelj, a múlt hónapban megvolt a statisztikailag kimutatott havonkénti kettő szexelésem. Miért akarod bonyolítani a dolgokat?

– Mert ez a statisztika az ötven éven felüli korosztályra vonatkozik! Huszonkettő éves vagy…

– Huszonegy! – méltatlankodott Temperance.

– Pláne! – süvített Sara. – Ebből a statisztikai maszlagból megírhatnád a következő diplomamunkádat!

Temperance megrázta a fejét.

– Már túl késő lenne bármelyiket is újrakezdeni.

– Bármelyiket? Hát mennyi van?

– Kettő már majdnem teljesen kész. A harmadik témája pedig be van iktatva a rektornál. Két év múlva azzal is készen leszek

Sara szédelegve roskadt le az ágyra.

– Hogyhogy én erről nem tudok? Nem pazarolhatod el az egész fiatalságodat könyvolvasásra!

– Idefigyelj – ült le mellé Tempe. – Kaptam egy fantasztikus álláslehetőséget Washington D. C.-ből. A Jeffersonian- ből! – ejtette ki áhítattal a nevet. – Felkértek a Múzeumhoz antropológiai elemző munkatársnak. Hát nem csodás? – nézett őszinte mosollyal barátnője szemébe.

Sara érezte, hogy ezt a játszmát elvesztette. Mégis, támadt egy mentőötlete:

– Figyelj, Temperance – megpróbált olyan világosan beszélni, amennyire tellett tőle. – Én nagyon szeretnék elmenni. De _veled_ szeretnék elmenni. Aztán majd felcsípünk két pasit és megígérem, egy teljes hónapig nem nyaggatlak pasi-ügyben. Rendben? Kérlek! – és könyörgő szemekkel megszorította barátnője kezét.

Brennan nem tudta, mit is mondjon. Számára valóban fontos volt az egyetem, az előadások, de ugyanilyen, vagy _majdnem _ugyanilyen fontos volt barátsága Sarával is. Magában már megkezdte határidőnaplója átrendezését; és ha nem fájt volna ennyire a feje, még jó kifogást is találhatott volna. Ám a szörnyű fejfájás, ami lassan szédüléssel is párosult, ingerültté tette. Nem volt kedve tovább elviselni Sara nyaggatását.

– Rendben, szombat este kilenckor átjöhetsz értem. De utána – emelte fel figyelmeztetően az ujját –, egy hangot sem akarok hallani tőled!

Sara felugrott és örömében összecsókolta Temperance arcát.

– Olyan szexissé varázsollak, hogy úgy kell majd a fiúkat lesöpörni rólad! – Temperance tüsszentése állította meg.

– Látod? – kiáltotta diadalmasan. – Igazam van! Szuper éjszakánk lesz Valentin-napkor!

– Sara! – szólt rá Brennan. – Dolgom van!

– Persze, persze! – táncolta a lány kifelé menet. – Valentin-napi vaharáházslat, szohombat eheste! – dalolta, míg végül becsukódott mögötte az ajtó.

Temperance fájdalmasan felsóhajtott, majd, hogy bírja az éjszakát, bevett még egy szem antibiotikumot és nagy kortyokban nyelte rá a vizet.

.

.

.

A Juharfa a kollégiumi épületektől távol, de még az egyetem területén állt. Néhány évtizeddel korábban felvonulási épületnek használták az építőmunkások számára. Majd, hogy már nem volt mit építeni, funkcióját is elvesztette. Évekig üresen állt, majd egy időben egy színjátszó csoport kért és kapott engedélyt, hogy helyiségeit használhassa. Az emeleti termet több apró fülkére osztották, tükröket akasztottak a falakra. A mondvacsinált színészek így valódi színész-öltözőben érezhették magukat. A társulat jó néhány évig működött, még azután is, hogy alapítója elhagyta az egyetemet. Néhány megszállott utódja megpróbálta továbbra is életben tartani a társulatot, de tíz évvel az első előadás után a színház végképp leeresztette a függönyt. Azóta a székeket elvitték, a tükröket összetörték és nem volt senki, aki tudta volna, mit kezdjen az épülettel.

Aztán két évvel ezelőtt valaki mégis fantáziát látott benne. Elhatározta, szórakozóhelyet létesít, főleg egyetemistáknak, így a zajra csak házon belül panaszkodhatnak.

A földszint nézőterét vízszintesbe hozta, a színpadot viszont meghagyta, a későbbi DJ-k és különleges táncosok számára. Az emeleten kettő-kettő öltözőt összenyitva nyolc kétágyas szobát hozott létre, az egyetemisták nem itt lakó barátai részére. A belső lépcsőt megszüntette, a külső tűzvédelmit kényelmesebbé tette. A felső szint még nem volt teljesen kész. A szobákban nem voltak felszerelve a világítótestek, nem folyt víz a mosdókban, a folyosón is csupán egy huszonöt wattos csupasz villanykörte biztosította, hogy az ember ne essen keresztül a festékes- és szerszámos vödrökön.

A tulajdonos jól időzített. A Valentin-napi őrület lehetővé tette, hogy a nyitás napján telt házzal működjön, bevételi rekordokat is megdöntve. Bár kapacitását kétezer főben állapították meg, egy idő után az őrök belefáradtak a számolásba. Hamarosan mozdulni sem lehetett a parketten. Táncolni meg egyáltalán nem. A tömeg kénytelen volt a zene dübörgő ritmusára egy emberként vonaglani.

Amikor Sara és Temperance megérkeztek, a hangulat már igen emelkedett volt. Sara elégedetten látta, hogy a hímneműek szeme gyakran megakad barátnőjén. Nem csak magassága miatt: bár Temperance 175 centimétere valóban szokatlan volt, de az áttetsző csipke-míder kiemelte csodás alakját. Remélte, a segítségével ő is talál valakit. Átlagos termetével nem volt feltűnő jelenség, de természetes viselkedésével mégis sok fiú szívét sikerült már meghódítania.

Brennan azóta már megbánta ígéretét, de jelleméhez hozzátartozott: azokat soha nem szegte meg! Elhatározta, összebújik az első fiúval és le van tudva az a rész, ami őt illeti. Megtorpant. Egy torzonborz szőke fiú állta útját.

– Szia, kicsike! – ordított Temperance-hoz, bár kiegyenesedve is alig érhetett a lány álláig. Lehelete elárulta, kedvenc italát már megtalálta és azóta jócskán nyakalt is belőle. Brennan hátrahőkölt és azonnal helyesbített legutóbbi gondolatán: „Na jó, nem a legelsővel…."

Sara rántotta meg a karját:

– Gyere! – üvöltötte. – Iszunk valamit! – Temperance ellenkezni akart, aztán megvonta a vállát. „Az utolsó gyógyszert délben vettem be. Most már ihatok alkoholt…"

– Én puncsot kérek! – üvöltött vissza.

Hangulata minden egyes pohárral egyre jobb lett. Felszabadultan táncolt, körülötte az arcok, alakok egyre homályosabbak lettek. Egy merészebb forgás után nem tudott megállni és erőteljesen nekicsapódott egy fiú mellkasának. Még így, részegen is érezte az izmok hullámzását a tenyere alatt.

– Ejha! – vigyorodott el és felemelte a fejét. Elégedetten konstatálta, hogy valóban _fel_ kellett emelnie. Magas termetéhez nagyon ritkán talált elég magas partnert. Szeme elől a köd csak nem akart elvonulni.

– Szia! – válaszolta a fiú. Hangján hallani lehetett, hogy már jó néhány pohárral ő is fogyasztott.

– Te meg mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte Tempe akadozva.

– Keresek egy lányt – válaszolta az, ugyancsak lassan.

– És már találtál? – kérdezte Tempe kíváncsian.

– Az attól függ – hunyorított a fiú és tenyerét a lány derekára tette, oda, ahol a nadrág és míder között a bőr fedetlen maradt.

– És te mit csinálsz? – kérdezett vissza.

– Keresek egy fiút – válaszolta ő az igazságnak megfelelően.

– És már találtál?

– Az attól függ – ismételte meg az előbbi szavakat Tempe kacéran.

– Szerintem menjünk ki – ajánlotta a fiú. Mindketten teletöltötték a poharukat itallal és átnyomakodva a tömegen, kijutottak az épületből.

A zene dübörgése már nem volt annyira elviselhetetlen, bár kissé sötétebb lett. És hidegebb. Tempe megborzongott.

– Fázol? – vette le a fiú a pulóverét és a lány hátára terítette.

Tempe ekkor észrevett a csuklóján valamit.

– Ez mi? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Az új tetkóim – felelte az büszkén. – Most eltávon csináltattam.

– Te katona vagy?

– Aha – aztán körülnézett. – Nem megyünk fel? – és a tűzlépcsőre mutatott. – Ott biztosan melegebb van.

Lassan felmásztak a vaslépcsőn. Tempe érezte, hogy az alkohol egyre jobban eluralkodik a szervezetén. Fent, a gyengén világított folyosón megálltak.

– Van még máshol is tetkód? Mert megmutathatnád…. – búgta Tempe a fiú fülébe. Ő elvigyorodott és behúzta a lányt az egyik szobába.

– Nagyon szívesen. Ezek itt Kanji-tetkók. Az egyik Soul, a másik Destiny.

– Aha – mormogta a lány, míg a fiú övével bajlódott. – Folytasd!

A fiú egy hajtásra kiitta a poharában lévő italt, majd minden előzmény nélkül ledöntötte Tempét az ágyra.

Temperance-t az térítette magához, hogy alig bírt levegőt venni. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, rá is jött, miért. A fiú keresztben rajta feküdt. Mindketten anyaszült meztelenek voltak. Tempe összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Szexeltek, vagy még előtte kiütötte őket az ital? Alattuk, a földszinten még dübörgött a zene. A lány óvatosan letolta az alvó teste magáról és megpróbált felöltözni. A villanykapcsoló nem működött, így a folyosóról beszűrődő halovány fényben szedte össze a ruháit. Mikor végzett, még egyszer az ágy felé fordult. Tetszett neki a látvány. A fiú a hasán feküdt, arcát nem látta, de izmos háta, combja és feneke egy pillanatra megingatta. Esetleg maradhatna és józanul is megismételhetnék az egészet…? Semmi értelme. Ő egy katona, eltávon. Soha többé nem fogja látni. Megfordult, lement a lépcsőn, majd néhány száz méter megtétele után elért a saját épületéhez. Fent lezuhanyozott, majd hullafáradtan beledőlt az ágyába.

.

.

.

Kora délután arra ébredt, hogy valaki vad lendülettel az ágyára ugrik. Csukott szemmel is ki tudta találni, kicsoda.

– Hogy kerülsz ide? – nyögte. A feje majd' széthasadt.

– Nem volt bezárva az ajtó – viháncolt körülötte Sara. – Láttalak ám azzal a fiúval! Hová tűntetek el? Vagy tudod, mit? – emelte fel a kezét – Az mindegy. A kérdés: érdemes volt vele eltűnni? – és mohón várta a választ. Temperance zavartan ránézett.

– Hát… – tovább nem jutott, mert Sara sötétülő arckifejezése közelgő vihart jósolt. – … Ez egy szuper pasi – fejezte be a mondatot. „Legalábbis hátulról." – tette hozzá magában.

– Katona – folytatta. – Eltávon van. Volt…? – állt meg egy pillanatra. – Mindegy.

– És mi volt a legkülönlegesebb benne? – várta Sara a folytatást.

– Az, hogy… hogy… Van két tetkója a csuklóján – próbálta elterelni Sara figyelmét. – Valami Ranji… vagy Ganji... az egyiket léleknek a másikat végzetnek hívják.

– És őt? Őt hogy hívják?

– Hát, odáig nem jutottunk. Azt mondta, megmutatja az összes tetkóját, aztán... aztán már nem beszéltünk...

– Tele volt a szátok, mi? – vigyorgott Sara. – Látod, milyen jó, hogy hallgattál rám? Jövő héten megint elmehetnénk... – Temperance szigorú tekintete megállította.

– Nem! – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően – Betartottam, amit ígértem. Elmentem veled. Most te jössz. Egy hónapig, még pontosabban harminc teljes napig nem akarok hallani semmiféle buliról!

.

.

.

Sara betartotta a szavát. Ez annál is könnyebb volt, mert a vizsgaidőszak közeledtével az ő szabadideje is igencsak megcsappant. Temperance-nak még zsúfoltabb lett a naptára, mint eddig volt. Francia nyelvű előadásokat látogatott, majd amit ott jegyzetelt, este lefordította és tanulmányokat írt belőle. Közérzete nem akart javulni. Igaz, gyakran éjfélig fent volt. Másnap pedig hatkor kelt. Mikor egyszer Sara összefutott vele, rémülten látta, barátnője mennyire sápadt.

– Ígérd meg – mondta neki –, hogy nyáron kipihened magad!

Temperance bágyadtan mosolyogva válaszolt:

– Jelentkeztem a nyári mexikói ásatáshoz. Jó pár kreditpontot kapok érte.

Sara megcsóválta a fejét:

– Ez a tavaszi vitaminhiány tönkretesz. Legalább azt ígérd meg, hogy sokkal több gyümölcsöt és zöldséget fogsz enni!

Temperance megvonta a vállát:

– Rendben. Ezt megígérhetem.

De állapota nem javult. Néha szörnyű rosszullétek kínozták, fejfájással, rossz közérzettel párosulva. Mikor már maga is érezte, nincs minden rendben, végre orvoshoz fordult. A vérvizsgálat, tüdőröntgen, ultrahang után, mikor minden lelet megvolt, az orvos behívta magához.

– Tehát két hónapja kezdődtek a panaszok? – nézett rá, mintegy nyugtázólag.

– Igen. Szedtem is rá antibiotikumot.

– Hm. Mit szedett?

– Itt van – vette elő Tempe a gyógyszeres dobozt. – Azért hoztam el, hogy ne írja fel ugyanezt. Semmit nem használt.

Az orvos összerendezte az aktákat és az asztalra tette.

– Ms. Brennan. Ha jól tudom, ön orvosnak tanul.

– Antropológia a tárgyam. Bűnügyi antropológus szeretnék lenni – válaszolta a lány értetlenül.

– Úgy – az orvos felszusszant és szünetet tartott. – Nos, azt hiszem, ahhoz mégsem kell diploma, hogy elolvasson egy egyszerű használati utasítást a dobozon. – Tempe megrázta a fejét és kicsit sután ezt mondta:

– Tényleg, néha négyet vettem be egy nap három helyett. De azóta rég ki kellett volna ürülnie a szervezetemből...

Az orvos erősen ránézett.

– Azt is el kellett volna olvasnia, hogy más gyógyszerekkel együtt szedve megváltoztathatja vagy akár semlegesítheti azok hatását. – Fürkészően előredőlt a székében:

– Az elmúlt két hónapban volt szexuális kapcsolata, ahol óvszerrel nem védekezett?

Temperance azt hitte, nem jól hall. Aztán, lassan visszaforgatva az idő kerekét, agya zsibbadtságát halálos kétségbeesés váltotta fel. Tátogva próbált mondani valamit, de szavai belefulladtak a csuklás-szerű levegővételbe.

– Nem... nem... nem lehet... Ez nem igaz! – hirtelen megjött a hangja:

– Mutassa az eredményeket! – Szemügyre vette a vérképen fehérvérsejtek és vörösvértestek koncentrációját, a Ph-értéket, majd az ultrahangos leletet. Minden egyértelmű volt. Két hónappal korábban, egész pontosan Valentin-napkor, a Juharfa emeletén hát mégis lefeküdt azzal az ismeretlen fiúval. És most az ő gyerekét várja... Szemei előtt felrémlettek naptárjának rubrikái. Mindegyik duplán volt telezsúfolva. És tényleg... az elmúlt időszakban annyira nem figyelt magára, hogy fel sem tűnt neki: már kétszer kimaradt a menstruációja...

Összeszorította a száját. Nem adja meg magát ilyen könnyen! Határozottan az orvosra nézett:

– Nem tartom meg a gyereket! – A férfi bólintott:

– Értem. Nos, akkor felveszem az abortuszra várók listájára...

– Mi? – nézett rá Temperance értetlenül. Aztán elborzadva így szólt:

– Félreértett. Én _utána_ nem akarom megtartani, nem _előtte_. Keressen nekem valakit, aki örökbeadással foglalkozik. És még valami: szeretném, ha ezt a magzatot alaposan megvizsgálná. Hogy érdemes-e egyáltalán kihordanom.

Temperance, miután elég erőt érzett a lábaiban, felállt. Az orvos hangja állította meg:

– Gondolom, mondanom sem kell, hogy abbahagyhatja a fogamzásgátló szedését!

A lány feléje fordult:

– Nem, nem kell mondania! – válaszolta jeges hangon.

.

Az elkövetkező fél évet csak vasakaratának és fegyelmezett küzdőszellemének hála élte túl. Miután minden vizsgálat kimutatta, hogy a magzat – Temperance nem akarta tudni a nemét – egészséges, beszélt egy titkos örökbeadással foglalkozó szervezettel. A szülés ideje november közepére volt várható. Így felvette a kapcsolatot a Jeffersonian intézet vezetőjével, Dr. Goodmann-nel és kérvényezte, hogy szeptember elseje helyett november közepén kezdhessen.

Határidőnaplójában minden második sort kihúzott és kényszerítette magát a napi legalább nyolc órai alvásra. Étkezésére is sokkal jobban figyelt. Arra gondolt, ha a magzat az antibiotikum, fogamzásgátló, több liternyi alkohol és kávé, valamint a rendszertelen étkezések és életmód ellenére is egészséges, akkor ezek után kutya kötelessége vigyáznia rá.

Két diplomamunkája közül az egyiket áttette a következő évre. A harmadik biztosan készen lesz két év múlva – biztatta önmagát. Vizsgái, előadásai jól sikerültek. A Jeffersonian-ből kedvező választ kapott: várnak rá, nem töltik be a helyét.

A nyarat a mexikói ásatáson töltötte. Összeszorított foggal viselte a terhesség nyűgét, de senkinek nem panaszkodott. Eddig sem járt társaságba, most pedig nem is nagyon beszélgettek vele. Napjait az ideiglenesen felállított mozgó laborban töltötte. Ügyelt rá, hogy napi négy liter folyadékot fogyasszon. Sarával megszakadt a kapcsolata. Ő Las Vegasba került.

Szeptember végén az ösztöndíjából és megtakarított pénzéből Washington D.C. egyik olcsóbb negyedében egy kis lakást bérelt. Megfogadta: három évnél tovább nem marad itt.

Talán a repülőút, talán a lakáskereséssel együtt járó hercehurca, talán az idegen város: Temperance-nál egy hónappal korábban kezdődtek a fájások a kiírtnál. Október tizenhatodikán ment be a kórházba, ahonnan rögtön az ügynökséget hívta. Mikor a nő megérkezett, a szülőorvossal együtt beszélni akart velük:

– Ha megszülöm a gyereket, semmit sem akarok tudni róla. Sem a nemét, sem a súlyát, még a haja színét sem. Megértették? – nézett szigorúan a két emberre. – Ezt közöljék a nővérekkel is. Senki nem mondhat nekem semmit az újszülöttről.

Mindketten bólintottak. Az ügynökség képviselője hozzá volt szokva a legfurcsább kívánságokhoz ezekben az esetekben. Az orvosnak pedig kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt annál, hogy ilyesmivel törődjön.

A gyermek alig egy óra alatt megszületett. Temperance fülhallgatóval zenét hallgatott, hogy még a sírásáról se legyenek emlékei. A képviselő vette át a babát. Egy különszobában várakozó párnak adta, majd miután minden formaságot elintéztek, Temperance szobájába lépett:

– Hoztam a két tanút a lemondó nyilatkozathoz!

Temperance bágyadtan bólintott. Aláírta a papírokat, majd miután a kis társaság kiment a szobából, a fal felé fordult és elaludt. Másnap délelőtt ment haza.

.

Hát ismét egyedül volt. Először tizenöt évesen eltűnt az anyja és az apja. Négy nappal később a bátyja. Most pedig, alig huszonkettő évesen, ő hagyja el a gyerekét. Nem! – helyesbített magában rögtön. Annak a gyereknek család kell. Ő csupán egy jobb élet lehetőségét adta neki.

Újra a laptopjához ült, hogy anyagot keressen a következő előadásához. A gyermekére pedig nem gondolt soha többé.

.

.

.


	2. Seeley

.

.

.

Életében ezek után egyre sikeresebb évek következtek. Minden szabad idejét tudásának gyarapítására fordította. A Jeffersonian nem csak a munkahelye, de második otthona is lett. Lassan-lassan előadásokat is tarthatott dél-amerikai, ázsiai ásatásokon szerzett tapasztalatairól. És elkövetkezett az a nap, amikor neve elé odabiggyeszthette a Dr. Phil. rövidítést. Fizetése, megbecsülése megduplázódott. A külvárosból beljebb költözött, egy nagyobb, nívósabb lakásba. És új hobbyt talált magának: a regényírást. Egyelőre még csak az érdekesebb, az ő munkájára is támaszkodó bűnügyeket tanulmányozta. Főnöke, Dr. Goodman közbenjárására szabad hozzáférést kapott az FBI nyomozati anyagához.

Aztán, öt évvel azután, hogy dolgozni kezdett a Jeffersonian-ben, elkövetkezett a nap, mikor megismerkedett Seeley Booth különleges ügynökkel. Rögtön szimpatikus lett neki a férfi, bár nem sokat beszélgettek. Havonta, kéthavonta találkoztak, míg Temperance úgy döntött, érdemesebb vele szorosabb kapcsolatot is kötni. Aznap kora délután ment az FBI épületébe és rögtön Booth irodája felé vette az irányt, hogy elhívja egy találkára. A férfi nem volt egyedül. Egy fiatalabb munkatársával nevetve vitattak meg valamit.

– Ugyan, nem hiszem, hogy lenne közöttük különbség! – hallotta Temperance Aaron ellenkezését.

– Dehogyis nincs! – válaszolta Booth – Ez a Kanji-tetoválás Kínából ered...

Temperance megtorpant a küszöbön. Hol hallotta már ezt a szót...? Kanji- tetkók... Emlékezetében felrémlett egy sötét, hideg éjszaka, ahol alkoholgőzös fejében nem maradt meg más, mint ez a különös szó. Kanji-tetkók... Az a fiú beszélt róla. A csuklóján lévő tetoválásokról...

Booth ekkor vette észre a belépő Temperance-t:

– Szia! Mi szél hozott erre?

Szívesen volt ő is a nővel és egyre inkább sajnálta, hogy ilyen ritkán találkoznak.

– Én… csak valamit meg szeretnék beszélni veled.

Nem akarta Aaron jelenlétében randevúra hívni a férfit.

– Miről beszéltetek? – kérdezte aztán kíváncsian.

– A tetoválásokról. Aaron szerint nincs jelentősége annak, hogyan hívják őket. Számomra vannak.

– Hogyhogy? – kérdezett rá a nő.

– Itt vannak például az én tetkóim.

– Neked vannak tetoválásaid? – képedt el Temperance.

– Aha, még nem mutattam őket? Itt vannak a csuklóm belső oldalán.

Temperance fejében visszhangoztak a szavak. „A csuklóm belső oldalán..." Lehetséges lenne...?

– Megmutatod őket?

Nem ismert rá a saját hangjára. Mintha valahonnan mélyről jött volna; üresen kongott, mint a lélekharang.

– Persze! – készségeskedett a férfi. Mindkét csuklóján feltűrte az ing ujját és magyarázni kezdett:

– Ezek itt Kanji-tetkók. Ez itt olyan, mint egy fésű, úgy hívják, Lélek. Ez a másik pedig, mintha egy háztető lenne rajta...

– … a Végzet – suttogta Temperance elgyengülve. A férfira nézett:

– Ez a Végzet.

Booth csodálkozva ránézett, majd leeresztette a karját.

– Igen – mondta aztán. – A Végzet. Hát ismered?

Az irodára csend ereszkedett. Temperance belekapaszkodott az utolsó szalmaszálba. Bár az örvénylő folyamban ez már nem sokat számított:

– Mióta vannak meg?

Az ügynökön látszott, hogy furcsállja a kérdést, de engedelmesen utánaszámolt:

– Pont hat éve. Egyszer, mikor a katonaságtól szabadságon voltam, akkor csináltattam.

… és ebben a pillanatban nyelte el Temperance-t az örvény. Minden emléke, gondolata, fájdalma felbukkant még egy pillanatra; de aztán a fekete mélység úgy nyelte el, mint egy óriási tengeri szörny. A Szörny, aminek neve is volt már: a Végzet.

A férfi közelebb lépett:

–Valami baj van? Úgy... elsápadtál...

Temperance fájdalmas pillantással felnézett:

– Igen... nem! Azért is jöttem, mert még nem tudtam átnézni minden aktát. Ezért nem tudom még őket visszahozni. Egy kicsit... elkapott valamilyen vírus.

– Azt látom – nyúlt a férfi Temperance karja felé. A nő lehajtott fejjel húzódott félre az érintés elől. Booth karja tanácstalanul a levegőben maradt, majd erőtlenül lehullott.

– Csak ennyit akartam mondani – súgta még Brennan, majd megfordult és elhagyta az irodát.

Szédült fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. Érvek, ellenérvek, magyarázatok, szemrehányások. Ha vírustól nem is, de a felismeréstől valóban belázasodott. Néhány napig még lábra állni sem bírt. Aztán, mikor legyűrte lázát és a lelkét marcangoló toronymagas miérteket, újult erővel állt talpra. Összeszorított foggal harcolt önmagával. Ha csak tehette, kerülte a találkozást Seeley Booth-szal.

Minden szabadidejét könyve megírására szentelte. Itt kiélhette minden vágyát és szenvedélyét amit Seeley Booth iránt érzett. Könyvében alteregója Kathy, Booth alteregójával, Andy Lister-rel élte át mindazt a gyönyört, amihez neki, Temperance-ként, úgy vélte semmi joga nincs. Minden dühét, könnyét, bánatát – és mint később kiderült: tehetségét –, az írásában adta ki. Első regénye hatalmas siker lett.

Aztán, alig néhány hónappal könyve megjelenése után, Seeley Booth megkérte, működjenek együtt az FBI néhány nehezen megoldható ügyében. Addigra haragja önmaga és a világ ellen elcsitult annyira, hogy józan ésszel át tudja gondolni az ajánlatot. Csábító ajánlat volt. Elsőként a helyszínen lenni, mindössze csontokból kikövetkeztetni az áldozat vagy akár az elkövető kilétét: remek lehetőséget adott a fejlődésre. Akkor már elért addig a szintig, hogy közömbös volt számára a férfi. Úgy hitte, már a közelében lehet anélkül, hogy veszélyeztetné a józan gondolkodását. Mire rájött, hogy tévedett, menthetetlenül a hatása alá került. Booth kedves volt, gondoskodó és türelmes. Temperance-nak lassan fizikai rosszullétet okozott a férfi hiánya. Ezt ő maga csupán szexuális vonzódással magyarázta, ezért egyik kapcsolatból a másikba ugrott, partnereit úgy váltogatva, mint más a fogkeféjét.

Megpróbált nem gondolni arra, hogy van egy közös gyermekük. Bár néha, mikor Angela már idegesítően erőltette a férfival való mélyebb viszonyt, nagyon nehéz volt megállnia, hogy ne indokolja meg döntését. Már három és fél éve dolgoztak együtt eredményesen, így barátaik sem nyaggatták őket többé.

Aztán történt valami, ami újabb fordulatot hozott az életükbe...

.

.

.


	3. Vasárnap, hétfő

.

.

.

A fekete dzsip villogó lámpákkal haladt a néptelen utcákon. Néha ugyan látni lehetett valakit kutyát sétáltatni, vagy joggingolókat, ettől eltekintve azonban a kertváros teljesen kihalt volt.

Brennan lehunyt szemmel ült az ülésen.

– Mi van? – nézett rá Booth féloldalról.

– Vasárnap, hajnali hat óra. Ez van – válaszolta Tempe monoton hangon.

– És?

– És ma még nem láttam kávét.

– Azt hittem pedig, mert már el voltál készülve, mire odaértem.

– De csak mert Hodgins hívott, hogy jössz.

– Szóval kávé kell.

– Aha.

– Jól van, akkor ezt megbeszéltük.

– Mit?

– Hogy azt szeretnéd, ha minden reggel kávéval ébresztenélek.

Brennan elgondolkodott.

– Nem, tulajdonképpen erről nem volt szó... Minden reggel kávéval akarsz ébreszteni? – nézett a férfira értetlenül. Az megköszörülte a torkát és így felelt:

– Tudod, mit? Nem érdekes. Koncentráljunk a mai ügyre...

Brennan megvonta a vállát:

– Jó, koncentráljunk. Hová megyünk?

– Az egyik családi házba betörtek és elraboltak egy gyereket.

Temperance vadul társa felé fordult:

– Ezt nem mondod komolyan! Ezért ugrasztottál ki az ágyból vasárnap reggel? Egy gyerekrabláshoz miért van szükséged énrám?

– Azért – felelte Booth míg bekanyarodtak az utcába –, mert a rablónak nem volt elég a gyerek. Felgyújtotta a házat. Valószínűleg a szülőkkel együtt...

Mire odaértek, a tüzet már eloltották. Temperance gumikesztyűjét igazgatva bújt át a kordon alatt. Az egyik tűzoltó vezette oda őket a két holttesthez. Temperance leguggolva vizsgálta meg őket.

– Egy férfi és egy nő. Ötven-hatvan év közöttiek. Hogy tényleg a szülők-e, azt csak az alaposabb vizsgálat után tudom megmondani.

Zack-hez fordult:

– Készíts annyi képet, amennyit csak bírsz. Jack szedj össze minden porszemet, én megnézem, hátul mi a helyzet.

– Hé! – állította meg az ügynök. – Ez az én dolgom!

– Jó, akkor gyere te is – vonta meg a vállát Temperance.

.

– Ez lehetett a gyerekszoba – nézett körbe Booth, ahogy a hátsó szobába beléptek. – Érdekes... – mondta aztán, mintegy magának.

– Mi? – kérdezte Temperance. – Mi az érdekes?

– Ebben a szobában az oltóanyag több kárt tett, mint a tűz.

Óvatosan kinyitotta a szekrényajtót. Majd egymás után a fiókokat is.

– Neked nem tűnik fel valami furcsa? – kérdezte Temperance-hoz fordulva.

– Micsoda? – nézett az rá értetlenül.

– Alig vannak itt ruhák. A fiókok pedig teljesen üresek. A gyerek ruháit is magával vitte.

– Akkor – próbált következtetni Tempe –, a rabló nem csak pár napra akarja a gyereket magánál tartani.

Látta, hogy Booth-nak elfelhősödik a tekintete, ezért hozzátette:

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy a gyerek még valószínűleg él. Az elkövető nem akarja megölni.

– Valóban, megölni nem – válaszolta lassan a férfi. – Hanem valami sokkal rosszabbat.

Jack lépett be:

– Találtam valamit. Úgy néz ki, vér. A fürdőszobában volt, a kád szélén.

– Rendben, nézzetek utána, hogy kié – intett Booth. – Én pedig kiadom a gyerek képét a tévéknek... – megtorpant, majd lassan megfordult és a hajába túrt.

– A kép – mondta tanácstalanul, míg egyikőjükről a másikra nézett. – Láttatok valahol képeket? Fényképalbumot, egyebet?

Zack, aki időközben beérte őket, megrázta a fejét:

– Minden a felismerhetetlenségig tönkrement. – mondta.

– Valami szomszéd, barát... Megkérdezem, ki észlelte a tüzet.

Brennan és kis csapata hamar végzett a bizonyítékok begyűjtésével.

Alig fél óra múlva Booth is megjelent.

– A gyerek barátnője három háznyira lakik. Megyek, szerzek tőlük képet.

Brennan szó nélkül húzta le magáról az overallját.

– Mit csinálsz? – érdeklődött a férfi.

– Veled megyek. Mindent összeszedtünk, ami kell, a holttestek útban vannak a Jeffersonian felé. Ha egy fél órával később kezdem őket vizsgálni, az már úgysem számít.

Booth pillanatnyi tépelődés után beleegyezett.

.

.

A Brown házaspár háza annyiban különbözött az áldozatokétól, hogy azzal ellentétben nem földszintes, hanem emeletes volt. A nappaliban foglaltak helyet, szemben a vörösre sírt szemű anyával, akinek kezét sápadt férje szorongatta.

– Biztos, hogy Warren és Marja azok? – kérdezte rekedten Helen.

– Még nem történt meg az alaposabb vizsgálat, asszonyom – válaszolta halkan Temperance –, de az áldozatok , egyik férfi, másik nő, ötven és hatvan év közöttiek.

Helen hangosan felzokogott.

– Warren ötvennégy, Marja ötvenhárom éves volt – szólalt meg Peter, a férje, sápadtan.

– A házban majdnem minden megsemmisült – vette át a szót Booth. – A fényképek is. Esetleg, ha lenne önöknek egy képük a gyerekről... – jegyzeteibe nézett – Lily-Ann-ről.

– Igen – válaszolta Helen – Olivia és Lily születésük óta a legjobb barátnők. Keresek képeket – azzal felállt és az egyik könyvespolchoz lépett.

– Esetleg van valami elképzelésük arról, hogy ki akarhatott rosszat a családnak?

A házaspár a fejét rázta.

– Warren-nek autószerelő műhelye van... volt, egy kis kerékpárüzlettel. Marja az üzletben dolgozott. Minden szabadidejüket Lilyvel töltötték. Csak az volt a szemük előtt, hogy Lilynek jobb élete legyen, mint nekik. Az iskola... Lilynek nem volt megfelelő ez az iskola. Az igazgatónő azt ajánlotta, vigyék egy másikba. De Warrenék nem akarták idegenek közé. Itt mindenkit ismert. Inkább még többet dolgoztak, hogy ki tudják fizetni a magántanárokat és a különórákat. Ők itt jól érezték magukat. Mindenki szerette őket. El nem tudom képzelni, hogy ki tehetett ilyen szörnyűséget... – Helent újra elfogta a sírás. – Annyira szerették ezt a gyereket, mintha a sajátjuk lett volna...

Brennan és Booth egymásra néztek.

– Hogy érti azt, hogy „mintha a sajátjuk lett volna" ? – kérdezte Booth óvatosan.

– Születésekor fogadták örökbe. Marjának nem lehetett gyereke. Tessék, itt van néhány kép – azzal pár képet a kezükbe nyomott. Booth elgondolkodva nézett a fotóra. A tízéves kislány feketébe hajló barna haja lágy hullámokban keretezte kedves arcát. Világos, szürkészöld szeme hunyorgott az erős napsütéstől. És nevetett. Teljes szívéből, ezt lehetett látni a képen. Valahogy ismerősnek találta, de nem tudta volna megmondani, honnan.

– Köszönjük a segítséget – álltak fel mindketten.

– Mit gondolnak? – állt fel a házaspár is –, lehetséges, hogy az az … ember máshol is megpróbálja? Félnünk kell?

– Hát... – habozott Booth –, azt mondanám, legyenek sokkal óvatosabbak, mint eddig voltak.

Kifelé menet jutott eszébe Brennan-nek valami:

– A vér! – állt meg. – Ha nem a saját gyerekük, nem tudjuk semmivel összehasonlítani a fürdőszobában talált vért.

– Vér? Vért mondott? – sietett előre Peter.

– Igen, tudja el kellene különítenünk az áld... a kislány DNS-ét a feltételezett elkövetőtől.

– Ebben tudunk segíteni – azzal feleségére nézett. – Olivia nyaklánca.

A nő tétován ránézett.

– Mi van a nyakláncommal? – hallották ekkor a lépcső tetejéről. A legfelső fokon ülő kislány kérdezte. Majd, hogy minden szem feléje fordult, lassan felállt és lelépegetett az előszobába. Booth és Brennan is kérdően néztek Peterre.

– A nyomozóknak szükségük lenne Lily vérére, hogy minél hamarabb megtalálhassák.

A kislány önkéntelenül a nyakláncához nyúlt.

– Biztos, hogy ez segít? – nézett a párosra.

– Nagyon remélem – válaszolta Booth, bár még mindig nem értett semmit.

– Tavaly a lányok elhatározták, hogy vérszerződést kötnek – kezdett a magyarázatba Helen – Nem akartam, hogy összeszedjenek egy fertőzést, így elmentünk egy vérvételi laborba és teletöltötték a medáljukat a másik vérével.

– Utána visszakapom? – kérdezte Olivia halkan.

– Nemcsak ezt. Bízunk abban, hogy ezzel együtt a barátnődet is – biztosította Temperance.

Az autóban figyelmesebben szemügyre vették a medált. Előlapjára igen finom ötvösmunkával egy liliom volt gravírozva.

– Liliom. Az ártatlanság jelképe – mondta halkan Booth és Temperance-ra nézett. Ő azonban elmerült a fénykép tanulmányozásában.

.

A laborba visszaérve Temperance azonnal megkezdte a megégett holttestek vizsgálatát. Jack a ház padlóján talált pormaradványokat próbálta azonosítani, míg Zack az előhívott fényképeket tanulmányozta, hátha felfigyel valami szokatlanra. Angela eközben a tévé híradásait nézte. Mikor Lily-Ann Weedman fotója feltűnt a képernyőn, elgondolkodva öklére támasztotta az állát.

A vasárnap lassan délutánba hajlott, mire meglettek az első eredmények. Jack kezdte az ismertetést:

– Összehasonlítottam a kislány vérét a fürdőszobában találttal. Száz százalékosan megegyezik. Az összetevők arra utalnak, hogy vérzett az orra. Valószínűleg elesett, vagy megütötték és nekiesett a kádnak.

Zack folytatta:

– A képek alapján kronológiai sorrendbe tudtam tenni a tűz elterjedésének menetét. Az elkövető egy olyan anyagot használt, ami ugyan kis lánggal, de nagy intenzitással ég. Elsődleges célja lehetett a holttestek megsemmisítése, lehetőleg úgy, hogy kívülről minél kevésbé lehessen a füstöt észrevenni. A tűz csak később terjedt át a berendezési tárgyakra és magára a házra.

Booth elgondolkodott:

– Ezt egy átlagos emberrabló nem hiszem, hogy meg tudja csinálni... – mondta ki hangosan.

Jack vette át a szót ismét:

– A holttestek alatt a padlót nem érte annyira a tűz és az oltóanyag. Földmaradványokat találtam, de még nem végeztem az elemzésükkel.

Ekkor Angela Booth-hoz fordult:

– Nálad van a kép a kislányról?

– Igen, miért?

– Olyan ismerős az arca. Arra gondoltam, rámegyek néhány letiltott pedofil-oldalra, hátha valaki már fotózta korábban. Ha igen, ez alapján talán megtaláljuk az elrablót.

– Rendben – bólintott Booth. Ujjai között elgondolkodva pörgette a liliomos nyakláncot.

– Oké! – nézett fel aztán. – Akkor mindent bele!

Mindenki visszatért munkájához, míg Booth a kijárat felé indult. Aztán meggondolva magát Cam irodájának vette az irányt. A nőt a számítógépe előtt ülve találta. Csodálkozva nézett fel, mikor a férfi átlépte a küszöböt.

– Azt hittem, visszamentél az irodádba!

– Oda indultam, de eszembe jutott valami. Ezt a gyereket örökbe fogadták. Mi van, ha az apja így akarta visszakapni a lányát?

Cam elgondolkodott. Aztán megszólalt.

– Érdekesen hangzik. És mit szándékozol tenni?

– Itt van a kislány vére – emelte fel a medált. – A DNS-ét össze kellene hasonlítani néhány másik DNS-sel.

– Néhánnyal? – kérdezett vissza a nő. – Egész pontosan hányra gondolsz az adatbankban található 470 millióból?

– Ezen is agyaltam. A tüzet valaki olyan idézhette elő, aki jártas ebben. Katonák, rendőrök, tűzoltók. Ráadásul ők könnyebben hozzájuthatnak még a titkosított örökbefogadási papírokhoz is. Ez az első szempont. A második, hogy mindenképpen idevalósinak kell lennie. Kiismerte magát a környéken, valószínűleg néhányszor a gyereket is megfigyelte. Lehet, azért nem tűnt fel, mert sokan ismerik.

– Jó érv – bólintott Dr. Saroyan. – És azt akarod, hogy én végezzem el a vizsgálatot.

– Igen. A többieknek most nagyon sok dolguk van. Nem akarom őket ezzel összezavarni.

– Tudod, hogy ez sokáig fog tartani?

– Le lehetne szűkíteni a keresést. Mondjuk... huszonnyolctól hatvan éves korig, fehérbőrű... A kislány vércsoportja „A". Talán meg lehet találni, milyen vércsoportú _nem_ lehet az apa. És azt a rendőrös-tűzoltós dolgot se felejtsd el.

Camille elismerően ránézett:

– Ez igen! Látom, mindenre gondoltál. Bár így is marad néhány tízezer ember...

– Nos, de legalább megvan az az érzésem, hogy én is tettem valamit. Szörnyű, ha csak ülsz, míg tudod, valahol egy gyerek életveszélyben van.

Cam bátorítóan rámosolygott:

– Rendben. Bár ez nem tartozik a Jeffersonian hatáskörébe...

Ekkor megszólalt Booth telefonja. Rövid beszélgetés után még sietve odavetette Cam-nek:

– Egy szemtanú látott a kikötőben egy hasonló kislányt. Majd hívj, ha találtál valamit! – azzal kirohant az irodából.

A kikötőben nem az eltűnt gyerek volt. A rendőrök az FBI-jal közösen minden nyomnak utánajártak, de már hétfő délután volt és minden riasztás tévesnek bizonyult.

Aztán Jack hívta fel Booth-t. A laborban magyarázatba fogott:

– A föld, amit találtunk, többféle összetevőből áll. Annyi már biztos, hogy nem abból a városrészből való, ahol a bűntény történt. Van benne löszös agyag, kátrány, találtam növénymaradványokat a …

– Kímélj meg a részletektől, mutass rá a térképen, hogy hol van, aztán én megyek is.

– Az biztos, hogy a városon kívül. Apró csigákat és olyan gombaspórákat is találtam, amik a föld felszíne alatt egy méterrel érzik jól magukat. A kátrány összetevői azt mutatják, hogy ez az út legalább ötven éves.

– Tehát? – türelmetlenkedett Booth.

– Át kell néznem a városon kívüli utak hálózati térképét és, hogy melyik közelében van a kérdéses föld.

Booth csüggedten hajtotta le a fejét.

– Tulajdonképpen miért hívtál? – kérdezte aztán.

– Hogy lásd, valamennyire előrébb jutottunk.

Temperance nyugtatólag rátette a kezét Booth karjára.

– Hé, mindannyian megtesszük, ami tőlünk telik.

A férfi ekkor Angelára nézett:

– Te találtál valamit? – A nő megrázta a fejét és a kezében lévő képet nézegette.

– Tudjátok... – szólalt meg tétovázva –, én már több ezer arcot azonosítottam, sokra emlékszem is; és ezt a kislányt, tudom, hogy már láttam valahol... Néha úgy érzem, hogy most, most fogok rájönni, de aztán… valahogy elúszik az egész.

Brennan és Booth együttérzően néztek a fiatal nőre. A férfi megcsóválta a fejét:

– Szegény Lily, lassan már két napja, hogy eltűnt... Na, visszamegyek az irodába, elintézni a papírmunkát. További jó munkát!

Kifelé menet még beugrott Cam irodájába.

– Van valami eredmény? – kérdezte.

– Mi? Jaj, ne haragudj, közben lenémítottam a figyelmeztető-jelzést, hogy máson is dolgozhassak. De, ha már itt vagy, legalább megnézzük, van-e találat.

Leütött néhány billentyűt, míg Seeley megkerülte az asztalt, hogy láthassa a képernyőt.

– Előre szólok, még ne számíts semmire... – kezdte a nő, aztán csodálkozva elhallgatott. – Nahát, van találat! Ilyen hamar? Úgy látszik, van értelme, hogy te ennyi időt a Jeffersonian-ben töl... – a mondat végére már nem maradt levegője. Megbénultan meredt a képernyőre. Nem hitt a szemének. Booth közelebb hajolt, mintha azzal a fél négyzetméteres képet jobban láthatta volna. Gyomrából zsibbadás indult ki, a lábai felé tartva. A férfi beleroskadt az íróasztal melletti másik székbe és kővé meredve ugyancsak a képernyőre bámult. Aztán lassan megpróbálkozott a beszéddel:

– Ez... nem... Ez valami tévedés – szinte eszét vesztve nézett a nőre. – Valamit elrontottál. Az én kezemben volt a medál. Talán én beszennyeztem a vért, azért adta ki, hogy... hogy én...

– Te vagy az apja! – mondta ki Camille , az első döbbenetből magához térve. Aztán megpróbálta összeszedni magát:

– A fürdőkádon lévő vér megegyezett a medálban lévővel. Utána te kinyitottad a medált?

A férfi lassan ingatta a fejét.

– Nem... De... hogyhogy én nem tudok róla...? – ezernyi kérdés kavargott benne. – Az én lányom... – különös, új íze volt a szónak. – A lányom... Az én lányom! – ugrott fel vadul és Cam felé fordult:

– Elrabolta valami őrült és csak Isten tudja, mit akar vele csinálni – idegesen járt fel s alá. – Elmegyek minden nyilvántartott pedofilhoz, bűnözőhöz, akiknek valami közük volt gyerekekhez. Vagy a szülők! – csapott a homlokára. – Az autószerelő műhely! Lehet – fordult Cam-hez –, hogy lopott alkatrészekkel kereskedtek és az egyik bűntársuk így akart bosszút állni.

– Állj le, Seeley! – emelte fel a kezét Cam. – Inkább azon gondolkodj, kinek adod át az ügyet.

– Mi? – torpant meg a férfi.

– Az apja vagy. Hozzátartozó. Nem vezetheted a nyomozást, ez ellenkezik a szabályzattal.

– Cam... – lehelte Seeley.

– Tudod, hogy rendőr voltam. A szabály az szabály! – A nő hangja nem ismert tréfát.

- Cam, ne csináld ezt! Hogy képzeled, hogy ezek után nyugodtan hazamegyek és várok, míg más dolgozik? Figyelj – hangja kérlelő lett. – Töröld ki a gépből az eredményt. Mintha nem is lett volna. Senki nem tudja ezt rajtad kívül. Kérlek, Cam! Még soha nem kértem tőled semmit. Tudom, nem ismerem Lilyt, ő sem engem, de a lelkiismeretem nem hagyna többé nyugodni, ha nem érezném, hogy mindent megtettem érte.

Dr. Camille Saroyan-nak ugyanez volt a véleménye. Meglepő és váratlan volt, ami kiderült, de valóban: Booth és a kislány között csupán genetikai kapcsolat van.

Seeley érezte, hogy Cam habozik.

– Ha úgy látod, a nyomozás során nem tudok higgadt maradni, még mindig elveheted tőlem az ügyet...

Ezt Cam is belátta; bólintott. Majd a számítógépéhez lépett és minden eddigi keresőprogramot törölt rajta. Aztán enyhén gúnyos fintorral a férfi felé fordult:

– Úgy látom, régebben aktívabb volt a szexuális életed...

Seeley sötéten felnézett:

– Jobb szerettem volna, ha ez nem így derül ki...

.

Mégse ment vissza az irodájába. Tétován haladt a folyosón. Szüksége volt valamire... valakire... Felnézett. Temperance-t látta meg az íróasztala mögött. Bement hozzá az irodába. A nő meglepődve felnézett:

– Azt hittem, már elmentél... – megrémítette a férfi arckifejezése. Megkerülve az asztalt feléje sietett:

– Történt valami? Talán... megtalálták?

A férfi megrázta a fejét és kis időre a nő együttérző tekintetében felejtette pillantását. Temperance egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve átölelte a férfit. Maga sem tudta, mi ütött belé. Megzavarodva lépett hátra:

– Ne haragudj! – rázta meg a fejét és indult volna vissza az asztalához, de Seeley kézen fogta:

– Ne... Kérlek ne menj el! Most pont erre van szükségem.

Temperance tétován visszafordult és bátortalanul újra megölelte a férfit. Most Booth karjai is szorosan tartották. Így álltak egy ideig, egymás lélegzését hallgatva, majd, hogy nagy lett a csönd, kicsit eltávolodtak egymástól. Seeley a nőre nézett:

– Köszönöm, Bones.

Temperance felemelte a kezét és gyengéden megsimította a férfi arcát.

– El fogjuk kapni. A kislányt pedig megtaláljuk – mondta halkan.

– Lily – motyogta a férfi. – Lilynek hívják...

Vett egy nagy levegőt, de aztán összezárta a száját. Nem, még Bonesnak sem mondhatja el, hogy ő Lily-Ann édesapja.

Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy össze tudja szedni magát.

– Arra gondoltam, esetleg a szülők autókereskedésének van valami köze az elrablóhoz. Talán... Angela megnézhetné a könyvelést, átnézhetnénk az autókat, az üzletet.

– Rendben, megmondom neki.

– Én pedig mégiscsak visszamegyek az irodába és a nyilvántartást még alaposabban átnézem. És... még megkérek néhány kollégát, hogy segítsenek.

– Pihenned is kellene – jegyezte meg a nő félrehajtott fejjel.

– Neked is... – lépett hozzá a férfi bizonytalanul.

Temperance nem értette saját magát. Most még közelebb érezte magához Booth-t, mint valaha életében. De csak megsimította a karját és finoman az ajtó felé tolta:

– Majd utána – felelte. – Majd utána pihenünk...

.

Útban az irodája felé Booth vadul számolgatni kezdett, hogy rájöjjön, ki Lily-Ann édesanyja. 1998. október 16. – ismételgette a születési dátumot. Tizenegy éve, január-február között történhetett... – tépelődött. Mi is volt akkor? Aztán hamarosan rájött. A katonaságnál volt. Februárban egy hét szabadságot kapott. De a lányokra, akikkel az idő alatt együtt volt, nem igazán emlékezett. Kivéve egyet. De vele nyár végén is találkozott és ő nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki gyermeket vár. Aztán lassan rémleni kezdett valami. Egy társának volt egy egyetemista barátnője, akivel valamilyen buliba mentek. Rémlett neki, hogy akkor együtt volt egy lánnyal. De sajnos semmi más. A három csomag óvszer, amit elővigyázatosságból magával vitt, érintetlenül megmaradt a zsebében. A diszkó emeletén ébredt, egy félig kész szobában. Egyedül. Mivel semmilyen értéktárgya nem hiányzott, arra gondolt, a lány megunta a részegségét és lelépett. De most minden arra utal, hogy történt valami kettőjük között.

Mire beért az irodába, meghozta a döntését is. Megkeresi a lánya anyját. Nem is azért, hogy felvegye vele a kapcsolatot. Csak kíváncsi volt, milyen. Mert látta, hogy a kislány gyönyörű.

.

Az FBI épületében első útja a laborba vezetett. Jól számított: régi ismerőse, Amanda volt a gépek előtt. A kölcsönös üdvözlések után Booth belekezdett a mondókájába:

– Egy gyerek vére van nálam, meg kellene keresni a DNS alapján az anyját. Annyit tudok róla, hogy kilencvennyolc január és március között a Virginia Egyetemen volt.

Amanda bólintott:

– Mázlid van. 2003 előttről nem sok DNS mintánk van. Viszont az egyetemistákét a kutatások miatt tárolták. De hogyhogy idehoztad? Úgy tudtam, átpártoltál ahhoz a csodacsapathoz – utalt a Jeffersonian munkatársaira.

– Nekik most nagyon sok a dolguk. Megtennéd?

– Persze. Add csak ide! – Vett néhány vérmintát a medálból, majd visszaadta.

– Ja, és még valami – fordult meg Booth. – Ez olyan félhivatalos dolog. Tehát, ha lehet, másnak ne beszélj róla.

– Jó, jó. Légy nyugodt. Lakat lesz a számon! – hessegette el a technikus a férfit.

.

.

.

**Köszönöm az eddigi hozzászólásokat! Várom a többit is!**


	4. Kedd

.

.

KEDD

.

.

Másnap hajnalban Temperance vad csöngetésre ébredt. Álomittasan botorkált ki az előszobába, majd mikor a kémlelőnyíláson kinézve meglátta, ki áll odakint, vadul kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Mi történt? – támadt neki Booth-nak.

– Öltözz, Hodgins megtalálta a helyet, ahonnan az a föld származik.

Tekintete egy pillanatra megakadt Temperance rövid hálóingén:

– Vagyis… mondd, te reggelente mindig így nézel ki?

– Hogy… így? – fordult vissza Tempe értetlenül.

– Hát…, ilyen… – „jól" akarta mondani Seeley, aztán meggondolta magát. – Nem érdekes.

Majd hangosan folytatta, hogy a hálószobában öltöző nő is hallhassa:

– Ők már elindultak a kamionnal, én pedig szóltam a kutyásoknak. Ott fogunk találkozni.

.

A város nyugati határától mintegy tíz kilométerre egy régi úton nagy volt a nyüzsgés ezen a korai órán. Még nem tudták, mit fognak találni, de megpróbáltak felkészülni mindenre. Hodgins kezdte az eligazítást:

– Ezen a tíz kilométeres szakaszon, az út mindkét oldalán megtalálhatók azok az ásványi és egyéb szerves anyagok, amiket az anyagmintában találtam.

– És miért vagy benne olyan biztos, hogy ez az út az? – vetette közbe Seeley.

– A többi utat az elmúlt években felújították. Amelyiket pedig nem, az mellett nem ilyenek az összetevők és nem nő mellettük ez a növény. Tehát kizárásos alapon…

– Jó, jó! – emelte fel kezét megadóan a férfi. Majd összeütötte a tenyerét és a csapathoz fordult:

– Hallották Dr. Hodgins-t, az út mindkét oldalán minden négyzetcentiméternyi helyet átvizsgálni! – majd Temperance-ra nézett:

– Gyere, mondd meg merre induljunk, aztán megyünk.

– Mi ketten? – csodálkozott rá Tempe.

– Persze – torpant meg a férfi. – Miért?

– Nem félted a cipődet? – Booth leszegte a fejét, úgy válaszolt:

– Lily életét sokkal jobban féltem… – majd fájdalmas tekintettel Tempére nézett. – Tudod?

Temperance-t megindította a férfi hangja. Együttérzően megsimította a karját:

– Igen, tudom – válaszolta aztán halkan.

.

A márciusi hajnal még igen csípős volt, két órával később is alig volt tíz fok.

– Te mit remélsz, mit fogunk találni? – kérdezte Seeley egy idő után Temperance-tól.

– Én nem reménykedem. Úgy értem – tette hozzá –, hogy megpróbálok nem gondolni rá, mit találhatnánk. Így a feladatra tudok koncentrálni és… – itt megállt és összehúzott szemmel egy pár méterrel arrébb lévő sík területet vizslatott.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Seeley. Temperance nem szólalt meg. Visszalépett pár lépést, leguggolt, fejét oldalra fordította, majd tekintete igen lassan körbepásztázta a területet. Felállt, tett egy lépést előre és újra megismételte a műveletet. Booth megbűvölten nézte, a nő mennyire képes a koncentrációra. Temperance egyre közelebb került a pár négyzetméteres sík területhez. Majd felnézett és így szólt:

– Ezek a kövek nem úgy helyezkednek el, ahogy kellene.

– Ahogy kellene…? – kérdezte Booth óvatosan. – Milyen kövek?

– Ez a három – mutatta a nő.

– Van itt harminchárom is – dörmögte Seeley.

– Ezek itt – érintett meg három, egymástól körülbelül egy-egy méterre lévő követ Brennan –, úgy lettek idetéve.

Felállt és az út felé szaladt:

– Kutyákat kérek! – kiáltotta el magát. Booth érezte, ahogy légzése egyre súlyosabb lesz. Holtra váltan jártatta a tekintetét egyik kőről a másikra. Majd az időközben visszaérkező Temperance-hoz fordult:

– Gondolod, hogy itt…, a földben…, Istenem! – már csak suttogni bírt.

– Várj! – kiáltott rá gyorsan a nő. – A fű! Nézd a füvet! Már majdnem fél centis! Bárki bármikor is ásott itt, annak legalább két hete. Lily csak két napja tűnt el…

Az időközben megérkező keresőkutya mindhárom kőnél földben lévő emberi testeket jelzett. _Holt-_testeket…

.

A kihantolás nyomott hangulatban telt. Temperance megpróbált csak a tényekre koncentrálni míg magnójába diktált, de hangja így is gyakran megremegett.

– Első áldozat: nőnemű, tíz-tizenöt év közötti. Második áldozat: nőnemű, tíz-tizenöt év közötti. Harmadik áldozat: nőnemű, tíz-tizenöt év közötti, legfeljebb – és itt mély levegőt kellet vennie – négy hete van a földben.

.

A Jeffersonian-be visszatérve kénytelenek voltak más patológusok segítségét is kérni. Tudták, versenyt futnak az idővel. Temperance elgondolkodva nézett a három kislány holttestére. Milyen szörnyeteg képes ezt művelni gyerekekkel? Angela nem volt hajlandó a hídra menni:

– Nem, Brennan. Majd szépen ideadod a két koponyát, a harmadikról pedig a fényképet. Nekem ne mutogass halott gyerekeket! – azzal dacosan visszafordult az asztalához.

Tempe tanácstalanul álldogált egy ideig, majd, hogy felkészüljön az alapos munkára, irodájába ment, kicsit kifújni magát. Booth ott ült a kanapén. Felnézett, mikor Temperance belépett.

– Hogy haladtok? – kérdezte.

– Előtte még össze akarom szedni magam. Még nem kezdtem el.

– Bocs, akkor nem is zavarlak! – ugrott fel a férfi.

– Ne! – állította meg a nő hangja. – Nem zavarsz. – Ő is odaült a férfi mellé, aki lassan visszaereszkedett.

– Néha… – kezdett bele Temperance –, néha igazán elhiszem, hogy ti vagytok az egyetlen normális emberi lények ebben az intézetben. Te és Angela – megrázta a fejét. – Te hogy csinálod? – fordult aztán a férfihoz. – Hogyan vagy képes a rengeteg gyilkosság és erőszak ellenére még _érezni_ valamit?

– Te is képes vagy rá – válaszolt a férfi csendesen. – Tudom, hogy képes vagy érezni. _Hiszek_ benne – és komolyan a nőre nézett. – Pont amit az előbb kérdeztél a bizonyíték rá. Neked is ott van, legbelül az érzés, csak… talán még nagyon el van rejtve. De ha kitartóan keresed… – elhallgatott.

– Segítséggel könnyebb lenne – mondta halkan Brennan.

– Hát, ha elfogadsz segítséget… – válaszolta Seeley, de nem fejezte be, hanem sokatmondóan a nő szemébe nézett. És Temperance Brennan-ben most először kezdett tudatosulni az ismerős érzés, hogy igen: neki szüksége van a férfira!

Zack dugta be a fejét az ajtón:

– Kezdhetjük! – szólt be. Booth bátorítóan megpaskolta Temperance kezét, majd a nő elhagyta az irodát.

Megfeszített munka következett. Mindenki legjobb tudása szerint vett részt benne. Már több órája dolgoztak, mikor az egyik patológus vizsgálatát a laboreredményekkel egybevetve így szólt:

– Úgy néz ki, beigazolódik a sejtésünk.

– Vagyis? – nézett rá Cam kérdőn. Booth a lépcső aljából figyelt.

– A csontok és szövetek károsodása az altesteken arra utal, hogy az áldozatok folyamatos szexuális bántalmazásban részesültek. A vér, amit az áldozatok hüvelyében találtunk… nos… menstruációs vér. Vagyis az elkövető csak addig használta ezeket a kislányokat…

– … míg nagylányok nem lettek – fejezte be Cam halkan a mondatot.

Booth két ugrással fent termett a hídon:

– Találtatok spermát, szövetmaradványt, bármit, ami alapján elkaphatom ezt az állatot? Ha hozzáér Lilyhez, megölöm! – kiabálta magából kikelve.

– Booth, ezt most fejezd be! – szólt rá Dr. Saroyan keményen. – Vagy add át az ügyet másnak!

– Te fejezd be! – fordult mérgesen Temperance Cam-hez. – Ő legalább kimondja, amit érez!

– Hagyd, Bones, igaza van – kérte elcsendesedve a férfi.

– Nem, nincs igaza! – vágta bele kesztyűit a nő a szemetesbe. – Úgy teszünk, mintha boncolási gyakorlaton lennénk, amikor ott kint egy őrült a fene tudja mit csinál azzal a gyerekkel! – kézfejével dühösen megtörölte könnyező szemét és lerohant a hídról. Booth a folyosón érte utol.

– Hé, hé… – fordította maga felé a vállánál fogva. – Semmi baj nincs, nyugodj meg!

– De van, Booth, te is tudod. És… még nem kerültünk közelebb a megoldáshoz…

– Figyelj! – fogta két tenyere közé a nő arcát. – Koncentrálj! Nekünk most a tárgyilagos tudósra, Dr. Temperance Brennan-re van szükségünk. És nekem is. Érted? – Tempe lassan bólintott. – Menni fog? – kérdezte Seeley. A nő megtörölte szemét és visszaindult a hídra.

– Visszamegyek az irodámba, megnézetem a technikusokkal az átküldött mintákat – szólt még Booth utána.

.

Az autójában érte el Amanda telefonja:

– Gyere fiacskám, megvan az anyuka!

Booth kíváncsian lépte át a labor küszöbét. Kora este lévén még mások is ott tartózkodtak, így megpróbált feltűnés nélkül viselkedni.

– Jó kis doktornőt fogtál ki – jegyezte meg Amanda halkan, majd Booth felé fordította a képernyőt.

A férfit első pillanatban ugyanaz a zsibbadás fogta el, mint mikor a saját képe nézett rá a monitorról. Aztán most, az ismerős arcra nézve, meghökkenését felváltotta a remény, majd az öröm és a hála. Hát persze! Ezért volt neki ismerős a szürkészöld szempár! És ezért volt Lily gyönyörű. Vagyis olyan, mint az édesanyja. Olyan, mint Bones!

.

Irodájába ment, hogy gondolkodhasson. Van egy lányuk! Van egy közös lányuk Temperance-szal! Vagyis ez azt jelenti… igen, ők már egyszer lefeküdtek egymással. Még ha nem is emlékszik rá. Vajon Tempe emlékszik? – gondolkodott el.

Dr. Temperance Brennan, a komoly, megfontolt tudós, aki nem hagyott ki egyetlen alkalmat sem, hogy hangoztathassa: ő nem akar soha gyereket! És most mi derült ki? Hogy már szült is!

Pont tizenegy éve történt, igen. Lily októberben született… Hol is volt Bones? Persze, itt, a Jeffersonian-ben! Akkor végzett az egyetemen…

A vigyor lassan lehervadt a férfi arcáról. Igen, Bones egy szál maga, minden segítség nélkül elvégzi az egyetemet, megkapja álmai állását, majd hirtelen teherbe esik… Bele tudta érezni magát a nő helyzetébe. Igazat adott neki. Mert ennél jobbat, hogy örökbe adta a gyermekét – a gyermeküket –, nem is tehetett volna. Most már csak Lilyt kell megtalálnia. Ha Isten is úgy akarja!

Íróasztalára könyökölt és teljes szívéből imádkozni kezdett.

.

Angela elgondolkodva gubbasztott az irodájában. Néha ki-kilesett az ajtón, de a hídon még mindig nagy munka folyt. Ekkor eszébe jutott valami. Kikereste az archívumból Lily-Ann DNS-mintáját és ráállította az összes keresőprogramot, amihez csak hozzáférése volt. Úgy belemerült a munkájába, hogy észre sem vette a lépéseket maga mögött.

– Hát te mit csinálsz? – hallotta hirtelen Jack hangját. Kezét szívére szorítva pördült meg:

– A fene essen beléd, most tíz évet öregedtem!

– Hát, így harmincöt évesen is szívdöglesztően nézel ki! – Angela elmosolyodott, majd tovább pötyögött a billentyűzeten.

– De tényleg! – hajolt közelebb Hodgins kíváncsian. – Mit csinálsz?

– Meg akarom tudni – kezdte lassan Angela, mert közben a kódokat írta be –, hogy kik Lily-Ann szülei. Az _igazi_ szülei.

– Ez miért fontos? – kérdezte Jack értetlenül.

– Hogy voltak képesek ilyen szép kislányt kidobni!

– Angela! Születésekor fogadták örökbe! És nem dobták ki! Akkor még senki nem tudta, hogy szép lesz! Különben is: mit számít a külső?

Hogy Angela makacsul hallgatott, Jack-nek megint eszébe jutott valami:

– Tud egyáltalán erről Dr. Saroyan?

Angela megvonta a vállát:

– Nem kérdeztem! És ha jót akarsz, te sem szólsz neki!

Jack beletörődve szusszant egyet:

– És hogy akarod egyáltalán megtalálni? Itt, az Egyesült Államokban kicsit sok jelölt van, nem?

– Először Washington D.C. lakosságával kezdem. Szépen, ABC-sorrendben. Aztán majd rátérek a többire.

Hodgins megcsóválta a fejét:

– És ha nincsenek benne a rendszerben? Vagy már nem is….

– Eredj, te vészmadár! – kiáltott rá Angela dühösen. – Ez is jobb, mint agyalni azon, mi lehet most a gyerekkel!

Jack lehajtotta a fejét:

– Ne haragudj – simogatta meg Angela haját. – Igazad van. Mindannyian kivagyunk egy kicsit! Normális estben kapunk egy csontvázat, hipp-hopp kiderítjük ki a gyilkos és kész. De ez most… – megcsóválta a fejét. – Az előbb Brennan is kiborult.

– Mi? – kapta fel a fejét Angela.

– Aha – bólogatott Hodgins. – Booth rohant utána, hogy visszahozza dolgozni. Na, megyek a bogaraimhoz. Az előbb betettem egy szövetdarabot a tömegspektrométerbe. Megnézem, kész van-e. Csak azért jöttem, hogy megtudjam, hogy vagy.

– Köszi – mosolygott rá fáradtan Angela.

Hodgins görnyedt vállakkal hagyta el az irodát.

.

.

.


	5. Szerda

.

SZERDA

.

.

Másnap reggel Temperance ismét Booth csöngetésére ébredt.

- Már megint nem telefonáltál! - támadt neki rögtön, ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Óh, engem nem zavar! - vigyorgott Booth. - Jó lenne belőle rendszert csinálni... - Volt valami a férfi tekintetében, ami a nőt megállásra késztette:

- Történt valami? - kérdezte bizonytalanul.

- Nem. De ha továbbra is így ácsorogsz előttem, akkor fog...

Brennan gyanakvóan ránézett és közelebb lépett:

- Te... részeg vagy? Olyan... furcsákat mondasz...

Booth elszégyellte magát. Még soha nem flörtölt vagy udvarolt Bones-nak. Azt sem tudta, hogy kezdjen neki. Mert mi változott? Azzal, hogy kiderült, valamikor együtt töltöttek egy éjszakát és van egy közös lányuk, ha a bátorsága meg is jött az udvarláshoz, lehetősége ugyanolyan kevés maradt, mint eddig volt. Bones pedig..., nos, ő ezután is valószínűleg ugyanilyen értetlenül fog állni mindenfajta közeledési kísérlet előtt. Ezért, tekintetével megpróbálva elkerülni a nő igéző alakját, így válaszolt:

- A Brown házaspár telefonált. Oliviának eszébe jutott valami. Bejönnek az irodámba még most reggel.

Temperance még pár másodpercig merően nézte, majd a szobájába ment felöltözni és már csak onnan kiabált vissza:

- Legközelebb telefonálj előre és a kapuban foglak várni!

- Aha! - válaszolta hangosan Booth és már csak dörmögve tette hozzá:

- Arra mérget vehetsz...

.

Az irodában már várta őket Olivia a szüleivel. Helen kezdte a beszélgetést:

- Vasárnap, a mise után még ott maradtunk a templomban, hogy megbeszéljük a barátainkkal ezt a szörnyűséget. És hogy segítsenek, amiben csak tudnak. Tudjuk, a maguk kollégái is kikérdeztek mindenkit a környéken, de mi is szeretnénk valahogy segíteni. És Oliviának ma hajnalban eszébe jutott valami.

- Körülbelül három hete voltam a parkban Lilyvel, biciklizni – kezdte a kislány. - A parkoló mellett leszálltam a bicikliről és csak toltam, és ott állt egy férfi. Csak annyit kérdezett, hogy szeretem-e a virágokat. Mást nem. Aztán elment.

- Autóval? - dőlt előre Seeley.

- Igen. Fehér volt, olyan nagy csomagtartós. Amibe csak ketten férnek elől.

- Értem – mondta Seeley, miközben felírt mindent. - Esetleg rendszámtáblát nem láttál? Vagy valami díszt az autón?

- Egy kicsi napraforgóvirág volt a hátulján. Másra nem emlékszem.

- Ez nagyon nagy segítség volt! - mosolygott rá Seeley.

- És... - kezdte a kislány bizonytalanul -, mikor kapom vissza a nyakláncomat? Kiderült valami?

- Igen – válaszolta Booth, egy pillanatra Tempére nézve. - Nagyon fontos dolgok derültek ki. Szükségünk van még a láncodra, de vigyázunk rá. - A kislány megadóan bólintott, majd szülei felé fordult:

- Én még azt a másikat is el akarom mondani – kérte őket. Brennan feszülten figyelt. Peter beleegyezően bólintott. Olivia visszafordult és kérlelően megszólalt:

- Szeretném, ha Lily-Ann a testvérem lehetne. Igazából. - Booth tanácstalanul a szülőkre nézett. Brennan sem értett semmit.

- Mi mindannyian abban bízunk, hogy visszakapjuk Lily-Ann-t. - szólalt meg Helen. - És akkor szeretnénk örökbe fogadni. - Booth-nak elakadt a lélegzete egy pillanatra. Hogy erre ő nem gondolt! Szép, szép, hogy ő az apja, de még ennek a házaspárnak is több joga van az örökbefogadáshoz, mint neki.

- Ezt majd a gyámügy eldönti – mondta akadozva.

- De mi... - tette Brennan a kezét nyomatékosan Booth térdére -, mi majd mondunk néhány jó érvet a gyámügyeseknek.

- Az egész osztálynak hiányzik. A tanítónéni is mondta... - hajtotta le a fejét Olivia.

- Ő az osztály büszkesége – tette hozzá Helen.

Botth a homlokát ráncolva szólalt meg:

- De hiszen... Ön azt mondta, hogy még az igazgatónő is eltanácsolta az iskolából. Mert nem ment neki a tanulás...

- Nem... - nézett Helen zavartan egyikről a másikra. - Épp ellenkezőleg. _Túl jól_ ment neki. A tanárok már nem tudtak neki mit feladni. Azért kellettek a különtanárok is, hogy még több feladatot kaphasson és ne unatkozzon az órán.

- Nekem otthon mindent újra elmagyarázott. Ugyanúgy, ahogy a tanítónéni, csak sokkal viccesebben – nevetett halkan a kislány.

- Olyan megfigyelőképessége van... bámulatos! - folytatta Peter. - Egyszer ott voltam a műhelyben, mikor autókat „gyógyított". Ő így mondta. Ült a nyitott motorháztető fölött, míg járt a motor és addig nézte, míg meg nem látta a hibát. Sokan vitték hozzájuk az autójukat. Lily tudta, mennyibe kerülnek a különórái. Ahol tehette, segített.

- A telefont sem akarta elfogadni. De Marja mindig tudni akarta, hol van.

- Telefont? - lett figyelmes Brennan. - Milyen telefon?

- Lily mobilja. Iskolakezdéskor kapta.

- Felhívom Zack-et! - állt fel hirtelen Temperance, majd miután tárcsázott, így szólt:

- Zack, hány darab telefont találtatok a házban? És máshol? Rendben! - a kislányhoz sietett:

- Szükségünk van a telefonszámra. Lehet... - és tágra nyílt szemmel Booth-ra nézett -, lehet, hogy nála van a telefonja!

- Csak négy telefonszámot hívhat! - szólt közbe Olivia. - Marja és Warren mobilját, az otthoni és a műhelyben lévő vezetékest.

Booth, miután felírta a számot felugrott, de még futtában visszaszólt:

- Nagyon sokat segítettek! Köszönjük! - majd az FBI épületében lévő rádiótechnikai laborba mentek.

- Nem jó ötlet, ha felhívjuk – állt meg Temperance – mi van, ha eddig sikerült elrejtenie és a csörgés fogja elárulni?

- Rendben. Tehát a két mobil tönkrement - foglalta össze Booth. - Ettől függetlenül sem a hívások, sem az üzenetek nem vesznek el. Ennek utána tudunk nézni!

Ötletüket siker koronázta. Mindkét mobiltelefonra érkezett SMS. Ugyanazzal a szöveggel:

„ Anya, Apa! Gyertek értem! Ez a bácsi bezárt ide. Ez egy pince, mert sok lépcsőn jöttünk le. Van itt egy vízcsap és WC. Minden reggel hattól hétig be fogom a telefont kapcsolni, hogy ne merüljön ki hamar. Vigyetek haza!"

Temperance remegő szájjal meredt a képernyőre, majd tekintetét lassan Booth-ra emelte:

- Ő még nem tudja... Nem látta, hogy a szülei... - nem bírta folytatni. Booth sápadtan az órájára nézett:

- Már fél tíz... Vasárnap reggel óta vár ránk... És már szerda van...

- Nem ránk! - javította ki Brennan. - A szüleire vár.

Booth zúgó fejjel nézett a nőre. Elárulja neki? Vajon a mostani pillanat megfelelő lenne? Vagy csupán mindketten elvesztenék a józan gondolkodó-képességüket...? Kimerülten rogyott egy székre, arcát tenyerébe temetve.

- Hibáztam. Nem gondolkodtam elég világosan. Cam-nek igaza volt...

- Miben? - ült le mellé Temperance értetlenül.

- Rögtön a telefonokkal kellett volna kezdenem. Ehelyett azonban csak az járt a fejemben, hogy mi lehet Lilyvel. Nem pedig az, hogy hogyan találhatnánk meg.

Temperance nem tudta, mit mondjon. Mert alapjában véve a férfinek igaza volt. De ahogy elgyötört arcába nézett, nem volt szíve még egy lapáttal rátenni.

- Visszamegyek a Jeffersonian-be – szólalt meg egy idő után. - Megpróbáljuk azonosítani az áldozatokat. Ha találunk valami közöset bennük, talán az elvezet az elrablóhoz.

- Én pedig – ugrott fel Booth – utánanézetek ennek a furgonnak és megszerzem az engedélyt a holnapi beméréshez. Majd itt kezdjük, de kell egy mérőkocsi is. Szólok a kutyásoknak is: ha Lily a föld alatt van, a kutyák hamarabb megtalálják.

- A föld alatt... Eltemetve... - szólalt meg Tempe. Egymásra néztek. Mindketten tudták, ez milyen érzés.

.

Az intézetbe visszatérve Brennan-t jó hír várta. Angela végzett a koponyák adatainak számítógépbe való táplálásával, így azonosítani tudták az áldozatokat. Hamar megjött az eredmény. Angela fakó hangon olvasta fel az adatokat:

- Ariel Duncan, eltűnt 2005 január 9-én. Vanessa McKeel, eltűnt 2006 január 29-én. Az utolsó pedig: Shannon Lucas, eltűnt 2007 július 22-én. A halál időpontja minden valószínűség szerint a következő áldozat eltűnésének időpontja mínusz kettő-öt hét.. - A nő mély sóhaj kíséretében elhallgatott. Temperance szólalt meg először, megrendült hangon:

- Átküldöm az adatokat Booth-nak, hogy beszélhessen a családokkal.

- Nem mész vele? - csodálkozott Angela. Brennan a fejét rázta:

- Még alaposabban átvizsgálom az áldozatokat, hogy pontosabb képet kapjak az elkövető testfelépítéséről, esetleg valamilyen testi fogyatékosságáról.

- Hát, az van neki – jegyezte meg Angela keserűen. - Az agyából hiányzik egy jókora darab!

Zack segítségével kronológiai sorrendbe helyezték a sérüléseket, míg Jack továbbra is a föld elemzésével volt elfoglalva.

Lassan beesteledett, de az elkövető kilétéhez nem kerültek közelebb. Jack is csalódottságának adott hangot, mert eredményt nem tudott felmutatni.

- Csak abban bízhatunk, hogy holnap reggel sikerrel járunk – sóhajtott Temperance.

- Holnap reggel? Mire gondolsz? - értetlenkedett Hodgins.

- Még nem mondtam? Lily küldött a telefonjáról egy SMS-t a szüleinek – azzal elmesélte a reggeli találkozást Oliviával és a szüleivel.

- Ejha! Ez aztán az okos kislány! És csak tíz éves? Bámulatos, milyen agya van!

- Igen, a Brown házaspár is ezt mondta.

- Tudod, én odaállítanám az _igazi_ anyja elé, vajon mit szólna hozzá! - fakadt ki Angela mérgesen.

- Mit szólhatna? - nézett rá Brennan kérdőn.

- Hát, csak felébred benne az anyai szeretet vagy ilyesmi.

- Angela, azért ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Olyan nincs, hogy anyai ösztön! Ha nem tudod, hogy ő a te gyereked, nem fogod jobban szeretni vagy óvni, mint bármelyik másikat.

Angela durcásan hallgatott, mielőtt megszólalt:

- Márpedig én biztos vagyok benne, hogy létezik ilyen.

Brennan csak a fejét csóválta, de nem válaszolt. Nem sokkal később befutott Booth is.

- Hogy ment? - kérdezte Temperance rögtön.

- Szörnyen. Három családdal közölni, hogy már nem is reménykedhetnek... - megvonta a vállát. - Ti, jutottatok valamire? - fordult aztán Zack és Jack felé. Ők a fejüket csóválták.

- Az elkövető rendkívül előrelátó volt – kezdte Zack. - A gyerekeket megfojtotta, majd nagyon alaposan ammóniával lemosta őket. Még a hajukat is. Azután felöltöztette őket, a testeket becsavarta egy zsákba és így temette el.

- Én... én ezt már egyszer végighallgattam – szólt közbe Temperance. - Az irodámban leszek, ha szükséged lenne rám – azzal lement a hídról. Booth elgondolkodva nézett utána.

- Nem tudom, feltűnt-e valakinek – folytatta Zack -: az elkövető a gyerekrablást mindig vasárnap követte el.

- Ezt te fejből tudod, vagy utánanéztél? - kérdezett rá Booth.

- Booth ügynök, mint tudja, intelligenciám lehetővé teszi a dátumok visszamenőleges naptári nappá való alakítását – válaszolta Zack kissé fennhéjázva.

- És ha még ehhez hozzátesszük az áldozatok patikatisztaságúra való megtisztítását, akkor elmondhatjuk, hogy valószínűleg egy vallási fanatikussal állunk szemben – tette hozzá Hodgins.

- Remek – válaszolta Booth savanyúan. - A labor királya címet most akarod átvenni, vagy ráér holnap is?

- Ebben az ügyben senki nem válhat királlyá... - nézett Hodgins komolyan Booth-ra.

- Ha a családjával marad, ez nem történik meg – dünnyögte Angela csak úgy maga elé.

- Mi? - nézett rá Booth.

- Lily-Ann-ről van szó! - válaszolta sóhajtva Hodgins. - Angela meg van róla győződve, ha a gyerek a szülőanyjánál marad, ez nem történik meg. Azért is kezdte el... - akarta mondani a DNS keresést, de Angela egy fenyegető pillantással elhallgattatta. - A... azért van ilyen rossz kedve... - fejezte be Jack meglehetősen sután a mondatot.

- Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan, Angela! Ez... ez egyáltalán nem ettől függ! - De Angela csak hallgatott.

- Mit szólnál, ha most kiderülne, hogy gyermeket vársz? - szegezte neki a kérdést Booth.

- Megszülném és felnevelném! - vetette oda Angela kurtán.

- És mit szóltál volna tíz évvel ezelőtt?

A kérdést hosszú csend követte. Angela arcán tisztán kirajzolódtak az érzelmek. Majd megadóan lehajtotta a fejét:

- Jól van – válaszolta csendesen. - Te nyertél.

Booth-nak ettől egyáltalán nem támadt diadalittas érzése. Fáradt léptekkel ballagott át Temperance irodájába, ahol szinte rároskadt a kanapéra.

- Szükséged van valamire? - kérdezte a nő íróasztala mellől.

- Igen, rád – úgy hagyta el ez a két szó a férfi ajkát, mint egy vallomás. Nem is volt nehéz- állapította meg magában. A titok Bones múltjában sokkal bátrabbá tette ahhoz, hogy nyíltan kimondja a nő iránt táplált érzéseit.

Temperance tágra nyílt szemmel nézett vissza. Volt valami a férfi hangjában, amit eddig még nem hallott. _Vágyakozás...?_ Vagy tévedett volna?

- Itt vagyok... - mondta aztán bizonytalanul.

- Nem jönnél ide? - paskolta meg a férfi maga mellett a párnát.

Tempe még értetlenebbül bámult, mint eddig. Aztán megrázta a fejét:

- Nem... - hangjába sajnálkozás vegyült. - Holnap délután előadást tartok az egyetemen. Még van egy kis írnivalóm.

- Aha... - mondta Seeley csalódottan. Majd egy mosolyt felvillantva így szólt:

- Vacsorázunk együtt? Rendeljek valamit? Aztán a társalgóban megesszük.

- Ez jó ötlet! - Brennan hálásan rámosolygott. - El is felejtettem az evést. Nekem rendelheted a szokásosat!

„ Hát – gondolta Booth -, kezdetnek ez is megteszi..."


	6. Csütörtök

.

CSÜTÖRTÖK

.

.

Másnap, hajnali fél hatkor minden egység készen állt az akcióra. A több tucat kommandós az utcán parkoló kisbuszokban feszülten várakozott. A rádiós szobában minden más műveletet megszakítottak, hogy semmi ne zavarhassa az érzékeny műszerek működését.

Temperance és Seeley is már az autóban ültek, a szélvédőn keresztül egyenesen ráláttak a bemérőkocsira.

- Hogy vagy? - nézett Booth oldalvást Brennan-re.

- Nem tudom... - sóhajtott a nő. - Egyáltalán... hogy tudtad elintézni, hogy veled jöhessek? Ez más, mint mikor csak egy gyanúsítottat megyünk kihallgatni.

- Társak vagyunk! - mutatott rá a férfi. - És... - tette rá kezét a nőére -, szeretném, ha mellettem lennél. _Együtt _kezdtük el, _együtt _fogjuk befejezni is... - Tempe halványan elmosolyodott és lehajtotta a fejét. Booth kezét nézte.

- Tudod... - kezdte -, lehet, hogy csupán kimerültebb vagyok, mint egyébként és csupán ezért tűnnek másnak a dolgok, de... Valahogy más lettél. Máshogy beszélsz, máshogy viselkedsz...

- Ne haragudj... - húzta vissza a kezét a férfi. - Én nem akartalak... zavarni...

- Nem erről van szó! - szólt ijedten a nő. - Egyáltalán nem erről van szó! Jólesik, csak...furcsa. Csak... ennyit akartam mondani... - fordította el a fejét zavartan.

Ekkor megszólalt a rádió:

- Figyelem, minden egységnek! Hat óra van!

Booth-ék az autóban egyenes adásban hallhatták a rádiósok közötti párbeszédet. Negyed órával később megtalálták a hullámsávot.

- Figyelem, a jel gyengül! Bemérőkocsi indul észak felé! - Booth-ék követték az autót, bár egyre aggasztóbb hírek jöttek a rádióból:

- A jel egyre gyengébb... Le tudtuk szűkíteni egy négyzetkilométerre... A Glut- és Barbet-Street-között van... Megszűnt a jel! Figyelem! A jel megszűnt!

Temperance kétségbeesetten pillantott Seeley-re:

- Lemerült a telefonja!

- Vagy... vagy felfedezték... - A férfi nem merte még csak továbbgondolni se. - Itt van valahol! - nézett körbe kétségbeesetten. - Valahol itt kell lennie!

- Mindenkinek állj! - szólt bele Booth a rádióba. - Dr. Brennan-nel körbeautózzuk a területet. Ha lesz valami, szólok!

- Mit tervezel?

- Amit mondtam. Körbeautózzuk a területet. Talán... feltűnik valami...

- Már a hatodik utcánál jártak, mikor Temperance hirtelen felkiáltott:

- Állj meg! - Egy szupermarket előtt álltak.

- Mit látsz? - kérdezte Booth. A nő szó nélkül a bolt előtt faládákba ültetett árvácskákra mutatott:

- Nézd a kis táblákat, amik bele vannak szúrva a földbe! - azzal már ugrott is ki az autóból.

- Mi? Micsoda? - kérdezte Seeley, de aztán szaladt utána. Brennan kirántott egy táblát a földből és az üzletbe rohant. Booth csak bent érte utol.

- Hol van ez a kertészet? - kérdezte a nő a pénztárost.

- Úgy öt utcával arrébb. De ma zárva van! - kiáltotta még Temperance után.

- Mit találtál? - értetlenkedett Booth.

- Azt kérdezte Oliviától, hogy szereti-e a virágokat. És nézd ezt a táblát – fordította a férfi felé a műanyag lapot. „Virágerdő Kertészet ajándéka a járókelőknek" A lapocskán még rajta volt az embléma: egy kis napraforgóvirág. Pontosan olyan, mint azon az autón, amelyikről Olivia beszélt...

- Figyelem, itt Booth ügynök! - szólt bele a rádióba. - Szirénázás nélkül induljon mindenki a – itt egy pillantást vetett az elektronikus térkép képernyőjére – Stallen-Street-i kertészethez. Még egyszer: szirénázás nélkül!

Ők is hamar odaértek. A belső udvarban, az utca felől rejtve, ott állt a kisfurgon, a napraforgós emblémával a hátulján.

A kommandósok a szokásos forgatókönyv szerint szállták meg a házat. Nem sokkal később egyikük Booth-hoz lépett:

- A háznak nincsen pincéje. A tulajdonos pedig nincs itt. - További utasításra várva megállt előttük.

- Talán a háznak nincs... - jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Brennan -, de az üvegházaknak lehet... - mutatott a ház mögötti területre, ahol hat üvegtetejű építmény volt látható.

A kommandósok hat csoportot alkottak, hogy átvizsgálhassák az üvegházakat. Tempe elgondolkodva nézte az épületek szellőzőberendezéseit.

- Az ott! - mutatott a negyedikre. - Annak kettő szellőzőcsöve van, az egyik ráadásul szűrővel...

- Kutyát kérek – szólt Booth izgatottan a rádióba. - És hőkamerát!

Némán közelítették meg az épületet. Bent halkan lépkedtek az ágyások között. Az egyik, fából készült emelvény mellett a kutya megállt.

- Kamera! - adta ki az utasítást Booth.

- Még nem látni semmit! - szólt a technikus. - De ennek az asztalnak kerekei vannak, míg a többinek nincs... - Együttes erővel, a legkisebb zajt sem keltve félretolták a fa emelvényt. Alatta egy csapóajtó vált láthatóvá.

Booth Brennan-re nézett:

- Szeretném, ha te mennél be hozzá először.

- Erre még sosem kértél... - ráncolta a homlokát a nő.

- Igen, de, tudod, te nő vagy...

- Már megint azzal jössz, hogy a nőknek veleszületett érzékük van a gyerekek lelkivilágához - suttogta Tempe dühösen.

- Nem! - nézett rá komolyan Booth. - Lilyt egy férfi rabolta el, Isten tudja mit tett vele... Nem hiszem, hogy most látni akarna akár egyet is közülünk... - hajtotta le a fejét. Temperance elszégyellte magát. Bólintott:

- Rendben – mondta aztán.

Időközben sikerült a csapóajtót is felnyitni. Alatta lépcsősor kezdődött.

- Hányan vannak lent? - kérdezte Booth súgva.

- Egy személyt látok – szólt a technikus a hőkamera képernyőjére nézve.

- Akkor indulunk – bólintott Booth és Temperance-szal együtt leereszkedtek a mélybe. A lépcső végén egy körülbelül három méteres folyosó kezdődött, aminek a végén egy ajtót pillantottak meg. Az ajtón lévő kémlelőnyílás túloldalán egy apró helyiséget vettek észre, aminek egyik falához egy ágy volt tolva, amin egy mozdulatlan test hevert. Az ajtóban benne volt a kulcs. Kattanására az alak megrezzent és felült.

- Menj! - taszította Booth gyöngéden oldalba partnernőjét. Ő tétovázva lépett a gyengén megvilágított helyiségbe.

- Szervusz, Lily-Ann – szólalt meg, számára is meglepően remegő hangon. - Az FBI-tól vagyunk. Ki akarunk vinni innen... - megakadt. Semmi más nem jutott az eszébe.

- Anya? - kérdezte a kislány. - Hol van anya és apa? - tekintete riadtan ugrált a nő és az ajtónyílás között. Temperance szemei előtt felrémlett egy régi karácsonyi emlék. Amikor Russ-szal együtt ott ültek az előszobában, a bejárati ajtóval szemben és reménykedve várták, hogy szüleik egyszer csak belépnek. Akkor senki nem mondott nekik semmit. Nem volt senki, aki bármit is mondhatott volna...

De ő itt van. És ez a kislány választ vár...Odalépett az ágyhoz és leült.

- Nem tudnak itt lenni. Nem, mert... - egyszerűen nem találta a megfelelő szavakat. Életében először... Segélykérően nézett az ajtóban álló Booth-ra. Ő lassan belépett, szemét le nem véve a gyerekről. Karnyújtásnyira megállt tőle, majd zsebébe nyúlva előhúzta Olivia nyakláncát:

- A barátnőd már nagyon vár. Talán... talán menjünk el innen... - Lily megtörölte könnyező szemét, átvette a medált majd bólintott:

- Menjünk – suttogta.

Fent a márciusi nap szinte fejbevágta őket. A négynapos homály után Lilynek még fájdalmasabb volt a fény.

- Tessék – nyújtotta felé Seeley a napszemüvegét. - Talán ez segít... - ujjaik egy pillanatra összeértek. Booth némán felsóhajtott, de nem mondott többet.

Az időközben megérkező mentőautó személyzete – Booth határozottan női mentőápolókat kért – felületesen átvizsgálta a kislány, majd feltették az ágyra.

- Bevisszük a kórházba megfigyelésre – szólt az orvosnő.

- Vele megyek... - fordult Temperance a férfihoz. - Hogy legyen vele valaki. - Booth már nem tudott tovább uralkodni magán. Teljes szeretetével átölelte Brennan-t. Lily pislogva figyelte őket az autóból.

- A... a kórházban találkozunk... - bontakozott ki a nő gyengéden az ölelésből. Szíve szerint nem tette volna... De a mentőautó már csak rá várt.

.

A kislányt a kórházban különszobában helyezték el, ahol kíméletesen megvizsgálták. Temperance mindvégig vele volt. A vizsgálatok végeztével ment csak ki Booth-hoz a folyosóra, de akkor sem távolodott el túlságosan az ajtótól.

- Mit... mit mondott az orvos? - a férfi lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a választ. Brennan halvány mosollyal megrázta a fejét:

- Nincs nyoma szexuális bántalmazásnak. Viszont... vasárnap óta nem kapott enni. Csak inni tudott. Az elrabló Timnek neveztette magát és azt mondta Lilynek, meg kell tisztulnia, ezért nem ehet semmit. És hogy majd vasárnap újra találkoznak – a hangja megremegett. - Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy tényleg valami vallási fanatikus, aki... - nagyot sóhajtott, majd hangját megerősítve folytatta: - Kértem, hogy hozzanak neki enni. Mi van az elrablóval?

- Körözést adtunk ki ellene. Valójában Felix O'Feel-nek hívják, kertészmérnök. Csütörtökönként árubeszerzésen van. Megfigyeltetem a házát és keressük a kisteherautóját is. A fehér furgont csak házhozszállításhoz használta. - A férfi belesett az ajtón:

- Szerinted... bemehetek? - kérdezte tanácstalanul.

- Persze – karolt bele a nő. - Gyere!

Lily ébren volt. Ekkor bejött egy ápolónő néhány szendviccsel.

- Jó étvágyat! - mondta, majd kiment. A kislány, mikor Booth-t és Brennan-t meglátta, halványan elmosolyodott. Booth segített neki ülőhelyzetbe állítani az ágyat, amíg Temperance az egyik szendvicset csomagolta ki. Rátette egy tányérra és Lilynek nyújtotta:

- Tessék! - mondta.

Lily szemügyre vette, majd egy nagy levegő után így szólt:

- A szüleim...Mi van velük? - Temperance és Seeley egymásra néztek. Végül Temperance szólalt meg:

- A házatokban... tűz volt. Teljesen kiégett... és... és... - hogyan lehet közölni egy tíz évessel, hogy a szülei nincsenek többé?!

- Meghaltak, ugye? - súgta a kislány remegő szájjal. A két felnőtt egyszerre bólintott. - Az a férfi azt mondta... hogy soha többé nem fogom látni őket... - Szeméből megállíthatatlanul patakzott a könny. Temperance elszoruló szívvel felpattant, az ágyra ült és szorosan átölelte a remegő kis testet.

- Jól van... csss...jól van... - ringatta lágyan a kislányt, ahogy talán őt is ringatta az édesanyja valamikor réges-régen.

Nem sokkal később Seeley elbúcsúzott, délután négy óra körül jött vissza.

- Nekikezdtem a papírmunkának. Gondoltam, pihenő gyanánt elviszlek.

- Elviszel? - csodálkozott a nő.

- Igen. Azt mondtad, előadásod lesz.

- Lemondtam – felelte kurtán Temperance. - Lily most fontosabb. A Brown házaspár is bent volt Oliviával. Tudod, tényleg nagyon szeretik egymást. Legalább Lily nincs annyira egyedül.

- Igen... - mondta halkan Booth. - Itt vagy neki például te... - pillantásuk találkozott. Aztán a férfi folytatta:

- Még fennáll a veszély, hogy O'Feel ártani akar neki, mivel Lily szemtanú. Kértem egy őrt az ajtó elé. Még nem engedhetjük el őt.

- Talán – gondolkodott hangosan Temperance – velem maradhatna. - Csak addig – tette hozzá sietve -, míg el nem kapjátok O'Feel-t.

- És miből gondolod, hogy nálad maradhat?

- Nyilvántartott nevelőszülő vagyok. Én tudnék rá vigyázni!

- Mióta szeretsz te egy gyereket pátyolgatni?

- Lilyt egyáltalán nem kell pátyolgatni! Majd... holnap beviszem magammal az irodába! Már most estére is alig akart maradni. - Booth figyelmesen megnézte a nőt:

- Hát, tudod, még mindig meg tudsz lepni... - szólt aztán.

- Csak nehogy azt mondd, hogy te nem ezt tennéd! - suttogta dühösen Temperance.

- Dehogyis mondom! _Én _ezt tenném... - Körbenézett. - Szerezz be egy kényelmes széket, meg egy takarót. Hideg lesz! - azzal elhagyta a kórtermet. Brennan fejcsóválva nézett utána.

Booth nem szívesen ment el a kórházból. Legszívesebben Tempével maradt volna.... de egyelőre nem akarta viselkedését túlzásba vinni. Csodálkozására Temperance meglehetősen engedékeny volt - már ami a Booth által kimutatott érzelmeket illeti. Most van rá lehetőségem! - bátorította önmagát. Lily megmenekülésével egyetemben úgy érezte, rés támadt azon a falon, amit Brennan emelt maga köré jónéhány évvel ezelőtt.


	7. Péntek

.

PÉNTEK

.

.

Másnap reggel Booth, jól megrakodva a kórházi büféből származó croissant-nal, valamint két bögre erős kávéval, halkan nyitott be Lily szobájába. Még mindketten aludtak. Bones tehát tudott szerezni egy kényelmesebb széket! - ötlött a szemébe rögtön. Halkan lerakott mindent az asztalra és leült a másik székre. Szemét nem tudta levenni Temperance-ról. Még gyönyörűbbnek találta mint eddig bármikor. Aggódása pedig a kislányért még szeretnivalóbbá tette. Anélkül, hogy sejtette volna, kire áldozza az idejét és a gondolatait... Mert Booth biztos volt benne, hogy Bones nem sejt semmit. Őt mindig csak a jelen, a valóság érdekli. Nem a „ha" és az „akár" lehetőségek.

Temperance mocorogni kezdett, majd szemeit résnyire nyitotta. Pillantása Booth-éval találkozott. Halványan elmosolyodott.

- Szia! - súgta. - Mióta vagy itt?

- Csak most jöttem – súgta vissza Booth. - Hoztam egy kis reggelit.

- Hm... - szagolt bele Tempe érzékien a levegőbe. - Kávé! Fenséges!

Lassan Lily is ébredezett. Együtt megreggeliztek, majd Temperance ismertette a kislánnyal a napi tervet:

- Még egy ideig velünk kell maradnod, de később Oliviáékhoz költözhetsz. - Booth kérdőn ránézett. A nő magyarázólag hozzátette:

- Beszéltem Caroline-nal. Sem annak nincs akadálya, hogy Brown-ékhoz kerüljön, sem annak, hogy én legyek az ideiglenes gyám. Beszélt valami „világ nyolcadik csodájáról", de azt nem értettem.

- Tudod, Bones, a világnak eddig csak hét csodája volt.

- Jó, de akkor mi a nyolcadik? - értetlenkedett a nő. A férfi szélesen mosolyogva a fejét csóválta:

- Nem érdekes. Tehát, hogy lesz tovább?

- Még hazaugrok átöltözni, bevisszük a ruháidat a tisztítóba, aztán megyünk a Jeffersonian-be – fordult Lilyhez.

- A Jeffersonian-be? - kérdezte kíváncsian. - A múzeumba?

- Az egyetemi kutató-laboratóriumba. Én ott dolgozom.

- A múzeumban már voltam párszor. Anyával és... apával... - nagy levegőt vett, hogy úrrá legyen hangja remegésén. - Mindig előre megterveztük, hogy mit nézünk meg. Aztán azt játszottuk, hogy én kikérdeztem őket...

A reggel további része a tervek szerint alakult. Felmentek Temperance-hoz, aki gyorsan lezuhanyozott és átöltözött. Lily eközben érdeklődve nézte a könyvespolcon sorakozó albumokat és a néhány, vitrinben lévő tárgyat.

- Kész vagyok, mehetünk – lépett ki aztán a nő a hálószobából. Lily éppen egy kirakós dobozát nézegette.

- Szép ez a kép rajta... - szólalt meg bizonytalanul.

- Igen, az unokahúgaimnak vettem, de valószínűleg túl nehéz nekik kétezer darab, mert még nem jutottak semmire – azzal az ajtó felé indult. Booth szemének intésére torpant meg. Nem értette. Végül a férfi elégelte meg a néma szópárbajt:

- Szerintem Bones... vagyis Temperance nem haragszik meg, ha egy kis időre kölcsönveszed – és nyomatékosan a nőre nézett.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem – mondta Tempe csodálkozva. Lily egy köszönömöt rebegve előresietett, míg Booth fejét csóválva így szólt:

- Tényleg nem vetted észre?

- Micsodát?

- Hogy kölcsön akarta kérni, csak nem volt hozzá bátorsága?

- Nem... - hebegte a nő. Némán tették meg az utat az intézetig. Ott Booth kitette őket, majd így szólt:

- Megyek az irodába. Este majd hazaviszlek benneteket.

- Nem maradsz itt? - kérdezte Tempe tanácstalanul.

- Milyen indokkal? - kérdezett vissza a férfi mosolyogva. - Szerintem nagyon jól meglesztek ketten. Holnap délelőtt esetleg lesz időm. Mert délután Parkerrel megyek a parkba. Szép napot!

Temperance csalódottan nézett utána. Majd pillantása megakadt a mellette türelmesen várakozó kislányon.

- Akkor... menjünk be! - indítványozta.

Lilyt egyenesen az irodájába vitte, aztán köpenyt húzott és munkához látott. Hogy ne az elmúlt napok eseményein gondolkodjon, a raktárból hozatott egy azonosítatlan csontvázat és azon kezdett el dolgozni. De nem úszta meg ilyen könnyen. Hogy egy bűnügy egyik áldozata megjelenik a laboratóriumban, az egy dolog volt, de hogy ráadásul Dr. Temperance Brennan vigyáz rá, az szenzációszámba ment. Angela állt egyenesen elé:

- Tudod, én inkább a gyerekkel foglalkoznék, nem egy csontvázzal.

- Elfoglalja magát! - tiltakozott a nő. - Van egy kirakó, azzal játszik...

- Egyedül – tette hozzá Angela. - Öt napja egyedül van. Tudod, mit? Bemegyek hozzá.

- Megyek én is ! - szólt Brennan, egy kis szégyenkezéssel a hangjában.

Lilyt a földön hason fekve találták, amint elmélyülten illesztgette a darabokat egymáshoz.

- Szia, édesem! Angela vagyok. Hú, de sokat kiraktál már! Van egy nagy rajztáblám, idehozom és akkor azon tovább játszhatsz! - azzal kiment.

Temperance csodálkozva guggolt le a kislányhoz:

- Ezt... ezt tényleg hamar kiraktad! Ha így haladsz, pár nap múlva készen leszel... - majd habozva így szólt:

- Azt szeretném mondani, hogy bármit akarsz kérni, vagy kérdezni, … vagy mondani, tedd meg. Semmiért nem fogok megharagudni, ezt megígérem. Csak... tudod nem szoktam gyerekekkel beszélni. Én ehhez nem értek. Megígéred? - A kislány bólintott, majd bátortalanul felült:

- Most is... lehet? - kérdezte.

- Persze – válaszolta Tempe megkönnyebbülten. Úgy látszik, nem is olyan nehéz...

- A polcon – intett a könyvek felé. - Láttam egy albumot Afrikáról. Megnézhetem?

- Persze. Bár franciául van, de sok a kép is benne.

- Tudok egy kicsit! Két éve kezdtem tanulni. Van ott egy ország, Burkina Faso. Érdekes volt a neve, aztán elolvastam róla mindent. Azt is, hogy ott franciául is beszélnek. Meg még ötven másik törzsi nyelven, de azt sosem írták le.

- Csak ezért megtanultál franciául? - szólalt meg Angela, aki időközben visszajött egy hatalmas rajztáblával a hóna alatt és ámulva hallgatta a kislány beszámolóját. Lily bólintott, majd megköszönve a rajztáblát, elkezdte átrakodni a puzzle darabjait.

Angela csak kint a folyosón fordult Tempéhez:

- Tudod, édesem, ez a kislány egyre fantasztikusabb. Amilyen agya van! Borzasztó, ami a szüleivel történt... Remélem, ez nem lesz hatással a tanulási kedvére.

- Hát, ezt én is remélem... - felelte Brennan eltűnődve.

Dél körül Booth telefonált:

- Arra gondoltam – kezdte -, hogy együtt ebédelhetnénk...

- Igen! - vágta rá Tempe habozás nélkül.

- Igen? - kérdezte Seeley meghökkenve.

- Mert... mert Lily is biztosan éhes, meg... talán szívesen lát téged újra... - nem tudta, hogyan folytathatná.

- Akkor mindjárt ott vagyok!

.

Brennan még a hídon volt, mikor Booth megérkezett.

- Szia! - mondta annyi érzelemmel a hangjában, hogy maga is meglepődött. Még Zack is furcsállva kapta fel a fejét. Tempe halványan elpirult, míg viszonozta az üdvözlést.

- És, hogy van a kislányod?... - ahogy kimondta, rögtön meg is bánta. A szóra most Hodgins kapta fel a fejét. Úgy tűnt, egyedül Brennan-t nem zavarja a nyelvbotlás. Megvonta a vállát, míg válaszolt:

- Kirakózik, albumokat néz... elfoglalja magát – azzal lehúzta a kesztyűjét és együtt indultak az iroda felé.

- Arra gondoltam, mehetnénk egy olasz étterembe. Alig van olyan gyerek, aki ne szeretné a... - a küszöbön megtorpantak, majd egyszerre rohantak Lilyhez. A kislány a kanapé tövében ült a földön és megállíthatatlanul zokogott. Temperance rögtön mellékuporodott és átölelve próbálta megnyugtatni. Semmilyen vigasztaló szó nem jutott az eszébe. Még soha nem érezte ennyire tehetetlennek magát.

Booth lassan leereszkedett melléjük a földre és igazán nem tudta eldönteni, melyikükre férne rá jobban a vigasztalás...

Jó időbe beletellett, mire csillapult Lily sírása. De még mindig, a nyakát szorosan átölelve bújt Temperance-hoz.

- Meghaltak... - suttogta. - Meghaltak...Az a férfi azt mondta, hogy a pokolra fognak kerülni... Ugye, nem? Ugye? - kérdezte sürgetően, Temperance-ra nézve.

- Nem, biztosan nem, mert a pokol... - „nem létezik" akarta mondani, de Booth közbevágott:

- ...mert ők jó emberek voltak. A lehető legjobb anyukád és apukád neked volt a világon.

Brennan zavartan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Kimegyek a mosdóba – állt fel Lily a szemét törölgetve.

A két felnőtt maradt csak ott, még mindig a földön ülve, hátukat nekitámasztva a kanapénak.

- Ez szörnyű volt, Booth – szólalt meg Temperance nagy sokára. Felemelte a fejét és megismételte: - Szörnyű volt! Egyszerűen... nem tudtam, mit mondjak. Lehet egyáltalán ilyenkor mondani valamit?

- A legjobbat tetted, amit tehettél. Egy ölelés néha többet ér, mint bármennyi vigasztaló szó. Neked tudnod kell! - utalt azokra a pillanatokra, mikor Tempe is nála, Booth-nál keresett vigasztalást – egy ölelés erejéig.

- Azt hiszem – kezdte Brennan -, mégsem kellene elmennünk. Csak menjünk át a múzeum éttermébe. Utána megnézünk néhány kiállítást. Az jó lesz, nem? - nézett Booth-ra.

- Persze, de ne az antropológiai részlegnél kezdjétek.

- Miért nem? - kérdezte a nő őszinte csodálkozással.

- Mert most haltak meg a szülei és csak két csontváz maradt utánuk...

- Nem megy ez nekem, Booth – sóhajtott elkeseredetten Brennan. - Nem tudom, mikor mit kell mondani, vagy tenni.

- Nem baj, majd belejössz. Soha nem késő elkezdeni.

- Ne csináld ezt! - fakadt ki a nő. - Ne legyél velem ilyen kedves! Ne bocsáss meg állandóan! - Booth lassan feltápászkodott, aztán kézen fogva felhúzta társát is.

- Tudod, Temperance – és mélyen a szemébe nézett -, ezzel a kéréssel jócskán el vagy késve... - ekkor észrevette az ajtóban ácsorgó kislányt.

- Nos hát – váltott vidámra a hangja -, itt az ideje egy kiadós ebédnek! Indulhatunk? - Lily bólintott, majd félénken megfogta Booth bal és Temperance jobb kezét.

- Áá, hát itt bujkálnak! - hallották ekkor az ajtóból. Odakapták a fejüket – Sweets volt az.

- Maga... mit keres itt? - kérdezte Brennan.

- Hallottam, van itt egy páciens-jelölt – és Lilyre mutatott. Booth és Brennan összenéztek és egyszerre ugrottak Lily elé, eltakarva őt Sweets-től.

- Nem! - kiáltották egyszerre. A pszichológus karba tette a kezét és érdeklődve megszólalt:

- Milyen érzéssel tölti el önöket, hogy azonos véleményen vannak?

- Már nem vagyunk a páciensei, Sweets! - figyelmeztette őt Booth.

- Idefigyeljen! Tizenöt éves koromtól míg nagykorú nem lettem, kézről-kézre adtak a pszichológusok – kezdte Temperance.

- Ezért utálja a pszichológiát – egészítette ki Booth.

- Azt akarja, hogy Lily is megutálja? - folytatta Brennan.

- Tudják, kimondhatatlan öröm magukat hallgatni! - válaszolta Sweets sugárzó mosollyal. Majd elkomolyodva folytatta:

- De ebben az esetben más a módszerem. Én nem fogok kérdezni semmit. Csak válaszolni. Minden kérdésre, ami az ifjú hölgynek – biccentett Lily felé – eszébe jut.

Az újdonsült szülők ismét összenéztek:

- Nem hangzik rosszul – kezdte Booth.

- De talán csapda – kételkedett Brennan.

- Rendben – néztek aztán Sweets-re. - De most ebédelni megyünk. Hármasban – tették hozzá fenyegetően.

.

A múzeum éttermében hétköznap lévén kevesen voltak. Lily jó étvággyal evett, majd felállt, hogy hozzon magának még egy tányér epret. Brennan ekkor kis habozással a hangjában Booth-hoz fordult:

- Még azt akarom mondani, hogy engem már igazán nem zavar, ha Bones-nak hívsz.

- Igen, tudom – bólintott a férfi és a folytatást várta.

- Mégis, ma állandóan a nevemet mondtad. Miért?

- Lily miatt.

- Lily miatt? - csodálkozott Tempe.

- Igen, tudod ő még gyerek...

- De hát Parker is így hív! - tiltakozott.

- Jó, jó, de... - Booth-nak kezdett kényelmetlenné válni a téma. - Nem akarom, hogy Lilynek rólad a csontok jussanak az eszébe...

Szerencsére a kislány visszajött, így Brennan-nek nem volt lehetősége vitatkozni.

Ebéd után a férfi elbúcsúzott, Temperance pedig megnézett néhány kiállítást Lilyvel, aki már a szüleiről is képes volt beszélni. Késő délután volt, mire visszamentek az irodába, de a kislányon látszott, hogy jót tett neki ez a kis kikapcsolódás. Brennan még leült a laptopjához, miután Angela áthívta magához Lilyt, mert talált egy rajzolóprogramot.

Kis idő múlva Booth lépett be:

- Szia! Lily?

- Angelánál van. Már ennyi az idő? Mindjárt befejezem.

- Mit dolgozol még?

- Ez... ez nem igazán munka – válaszolta zavartan Tempe, majd elhallgatott.

- Hanem?

- Felhívtam néhány ismerősömet az egyetemről. Mert Sweets-nek abban igaza van, hogy Lilynek segítség kell. Ajánlottak néhány terápiás csoportot, ahol olyan gyerekek vannak, akik... elvesztették a szüleiket. Együtt játszanak meg ilyesmi. A másik pedig... tudod... arra gondoltam, hogy... szóval sokat beszélgettem Lilyvel délután. Minden érdekli, mindent szeretne tudni és nagyon szorgalmas is. Utánanéztem az interneten és nagyon sok tanfolyamot , ösztöndíjlehetőséget találtam. Így, még ha ott is marad az iskolában, tanulhat bármit. Vannak direkt gyerekeknek szóló levelező tagozatok. Interneten keresztül tartják a diákok és a tanárok a kapcsolatot.

- Ez... ez nagyon jó, Bones.

- Tudod, csak azért, mert még emlékszem, nekem milyen rossz volt. Idegen iskola, idegen osztálytársak, környezet, lakóhely... Lilynek jobbat szeretnék. - Booth közelebb hajolt és megindult hangon így szólt:

- És még te mondod, hogy nincsenek érzéseid! Ezek után már nem tagadhatod! - Bones egy pillanatra a férfi szemébe nézett, de az ott látott érzelmektől megriadva visszakapta tekintetét a képernyőre.

- És... még arra gondoltam, veszek neki egy laptopot. Hogy rendesen tudjon dolgozni. Szerinted Brown-ék meg fogják engedni?

- Ha nekik is ilyen jól megindokolod!- - Booth azon gondolkodott, elmondja-e Temperance-nak, hogy Lily-Ann az ő lánya? Most itt lenne a remek lehetőség... De nem tudta magát rászánni. Nem tudta, hogyan fogadná..., mit tenne... Nem, most még nincs itt az ideje.

- Mehetünk – csukta be Tempe a laptopot. Bementek Angelához Lilyért, majd autóba ültek és a tisztító után egyenesen Brennan lakásához mentek. A kislány egész úton ásítozott. Míg Tempe a vacsorát készítette elő, Lily Booth-szal farkasszem-nézést játszott. Tempe örömmel hallotta a néha-néha feltörő nevetést. Megvacsoráztak, Lily lezuhanyozott, míg Temperance megágyazott neki a vendégszobában.

- Itt fogok aludni? - állt meg a kislány a küszöbön. Brennan bólintott.

- Bones, hova való a kenyereskosár? - hallatszott Booth hangja a konyhából.

- Tűzhely melletti fiók! - kiáltott vissza Tempe, majd Lilyhez fordult:

- Tessék. Jó éjszakát! - Lily bátortalanul felnézett:

- Itt maradsz még?

- Persze. Amíg csak akarod.

- Imádkozol velem? - A kérdésre Temperance nem volt felkészülve. Rémülten nézett az ajtóban megjelenő férfira:

- Booth...? - „Mit mondjak?" - olvasta ki a férfi a szeméből.

- Ha akarod, én is odaülhetek melléd – ajánlotta fel Seeley.

- Mindketten?

- Na, jó, mindketten – egyezett bele Temperance.

Odaültek a kislány két oldalára, míg ő elmondta a rövid kis imádságot.

- A genetikai szüleimért is imádkoztam – folytatta. Booth azt hitte, nem jól hall.

- A genetikai szüleidért?! - ismételte meg hitetlenkedve.

- Ez azt jelenti... – kezdte egyszerre Tempe és Lily, mire Booth elnevette magát:

- Ez jó! Most meg már sztereóban! - A két másik értetlenül figyelte, hogy Seeley milyen jól szórakozik. Majd lenyugodva így szólt:

- Tudom, mit jelent. Szóval, mi van a genetikai szüleiddel?

- Ugyanúgy szeretem őket, mint anyát és apát. Vigyáztak rám míg velük voltam, pedig tudták, hogy oda kell adniuk anyának és apának. Mert csak véletlenül kerültem hozzájuk.

- Szóval véletlenül... - Booth el volt bűvölve.

- Persze. Anya és apa akartak engem, de aztán véletlenül egy másik anyuka hasába kerültem. Aztán, mikor ő észrevette, akkor ő szólt anyának és apának, hogy őnála vagyok és ha elég nagy leszek, odaad nekik. - Booth még mindig nem jutott szóhoz a csodálattól.

- Nagyon szerethettek téged a szüleid... - szólalt meg aztán halkan.

- Még mindig nagyon szeretnek. Anya azt mondta, mivel ők neveztek el, egy láthatatlan szál mindig össze fog kötni minket. Én neveztem el a pingvinemet is. Titkos neve van.

- És mi az? - kérdezte Tempe kíváncsian.

- Bones! - szólt rá a férfi megrovóan.

- Maci.

- De hiszen ez egy pingvin... - értetlenkedett Brennan.

- De csak így lehet a neve titkos – majd elgondolkodva a nőre nézett:

- Bones? Akkor azért van az ajtón 2B, mert Bones és Booth?

- Nem – válaszolta zavartan Tempe. - Brennan és Booth. Vagyis – rázta meg a fejét még zavartabban -, az sem, mert én itt egyedül lakom. Nem vele.

- Akkor mi a Bones? - Booth küldött egy „na-ugye-én-megmondtam"-pillantást Bones felé, majd Lilyhez fordult:

- Az csak egy becenév. Én neveztem el így, mert ez a munkája.

- Te adtad neki? A láthatatlan szál miatt? - Temperance érezte, hogy az arcát elönti a vér:

- Nem. Nincs itt semmilyen láthatatlan szál.

Booth bólintott egy nagyot:

- Semmilyen _láthatatlan._ - ismételte, megnyomva a „láthatatlan"-szót. Hiszen Lily nagyon is látható...

A kislány hatalmasat ásított. Temperance elmosolyodott.

- Itt az ideje az alvásnak – mondta gyengéden. Betakarta Lilyt, majd kis tétovázás után óvatosan megpuszilta a homlokát.

- Jó éjszakát – súgta még és Booth után kiment a szobából.

Kint fáradtan leült a férfi mellé a kanapéra.

- Van valami hír az elrablóról? - kérdezte kis idő után. Booth megrázta a fejét:

- Tegnap óta nem volt otthon. Lehet, megtudta mi történt és bujkál. Ja, meg önkéntes tűzoltó volt. Ezért értett olyan jól a tűzrakáshoz.

- Örülök, hogy Lilynek nem esett baja. De a szülei... Ő már nem is reménykedhet. Nekem legalább megvolt a lehetőségem... - kis idő múlva elmosolyodott. - De már hallottam nevetni. Ez jó, nem?

- Aha! Játszunk mi is farkasszemet? Fogadjunk, én tovább bírom!

- Te csak ne fogadj! Az szerencsejáték!

- Jól van, akkor fogadás nélkül. - Azzal egymás szemébe néztek. Kis idő múlva Tempének kezdett felfelé húzódni a szája sarka, majd nem bírta tovább és felnevetett.

- Egy null! - jelentette be Booth. Brennan elfintorodott.

- Visszavágót! - azzal teljesen Booth felé fordulva így szólt:

- Most!

Egymás szemébe néztek. Temperance lassan elmerült a barna szemek varázsában. Megszűnt körülötte a világ. Majd, mintha intésre tennék, egyszerre hajoltak egymás felé, hogy aztán ajkuk forró csókban olvadjon össze. Egyikük sem tudta, mennyi idő telhetett el így. Egy sikoltásra rebbentek szét. Lily volt az. Gondolkodás nélkül felpattantak és berontottak a szobába. Temperance rögtön melléült, hogy átölelje. Míg a kislányt nyugtatgatta, agyában újra és újra felrémlett az előbbi jelenet. Ajkain még mindig érezte Booth csókjának ízét... Nem! szólt rá magára. Most Lily az, akivel törődni kell. Nehéz volt megállnia pedig, főleg, mert Booth is ott ült az ágyon, Lily másik oldalán.

- Itt volt! - csuklott fel Lily a sírástól. - El akart vinni! Megint!

- Csak álmodtad kicsikém! - súgta Temperance. - Zárva van az ablak, ajtó. Nem volt itt senki!

- Itt maradsz? Maradj itt! - kérte sírva.

- Rendben, itt maradok. Nem lesz semmi baj! - válaszolta Tempe.

- Te is itt maradsz? Légyszi! - fordult ekkor Booth-hoz. Ő határozatlanul Brennanre nézett, aki még mindig próbálta elkerülni a tekintetét.

- Esetleg... csinálhatjuk úgy, hogy én itt alszom Lilyvel, te pedig... az én szobámban. - Lilyre nézett:

- Jó lesz így? - Ő megkönnyebbülten bólintott.

- Most áthozom a takarómat, jó? Mindjárt itt vagyok – azzal felállt. Booth szótlanul követte. Akkor sem szólt, mikor Temperance megmutatta neki, hol talál ágyneműt. Csak akkor állt elé, mikor Brennan takaróját-párnáját felnyalábolva el akarta hagyni a szobát.

- Temperance... - szólította meg. Tempe, elkerülve, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen, csak ennyit szólt:

- Jó éjszakát! - és kiment a szobából.

Sokáig nem jött álom a szemére. Hallgatta a mellette fekvő kislány nyugodt légzését és azon gondolkodott, mi volt ez az egész. Mert _ő_ akarta megcsókolni a férfit... és ki tudja, mi lett volna a folytatás, ha Lily nem sír fel... Ha Lily... ha Lily nem lenne itt, Booth sem lenne. Nagyon sokszor töltötték együtt az estét, de sosem történt ilyesmi. Néha ugyan érezte, hogy lehetne, de mindig visszafogta magát. És Seeley-n sem látszott, hogy többet akarna. Egészen mostanáig. Még pontosabban néhány nappal ezelőttig. Amíg el nem kezdtek kutatni Lily után... Felkönyökölve nézte az alvó kislányt. Szája néha meg-megrándult, néha felnyögött, de ilyenkor Temperance óvón a homlokára helyezte a tenyerét.

Alig pár méterre onnan, a hálószobában, Booth sem érezte jobban magát. Itt volt, Temperance ágyában, mindenhol az ő illatát érezte... ő maga viszont nem volt vele. Az a csók... Próbált nem gondolni rá. De újra és újra azt kívánta, bárcsak Temperance itt lehetne vele, a karjaiban és ő újra megcsókolhatná... Már éjfélre járt, mire sikerült végre elaludnia.


	8. Szombat

.

.

SZOMBAT

.

.

Másnap reggel Temperance frissen főtt kávé illatára ébredt. Rögtön eszébe jutott az előző este. Oldalra nézett. Lily még aludt. Óvatosan, hogy ne ébressze fel, leszállt az ágyról, köntöst vett fel és kiment a konyhába. Booth, mikor megpillantotta, egy zavart Jó reggelt! után a kávéskannára mutatott:

- Tölthetek? - Tempe elmosolyodott.

- Tegnap is kávé, ma is kávé... Elkényeztetsz! - rótta meg tréfásan.

- Akár örökké – csúszott ki a férfi száján. Sokáig nem szóltak semmit, csak hallgatagon nézték egymást. És jó volt ez így. Nem volt többé szükségük beszédre, mert enélkül is tudták, mire gondol a másik. Mosolyogva néztek egymásra.

- Hogy aludtál? - törte meg végül Tempe a csendet.

- Hát, az igazat megvallva... - „veled jobb lett volna"-akarta mondani, de ekkor egy kócos fejecske jelent meg a vendégszoba ajtajában.

- Jó reggelt! - hallották a vékony kis hangot.

- Jó reggelt! - válaszolták egyszerre és halkan felnevettek.

- Éhes vagyok – folytatta Lily.

- Az jó! - mosolygott rá Booth. - Tessék az asztalhoz fáradni!

Jó hangulatban megreggeliztek, majd elindultak a Jeffersonia-be.

- Én még hazaugrom átöltözni, aztán bemegyek az irodába. Eszünk megint együtt?

- Persze! Akkor... majd délben találkozunk!

De jóval hamarabb találkoztak. Alig két órával később újra beállított Booth. Brennan-t a hídon találta.

- Megvan O'Feel! - szólalt meg diadalittasan.

- Remélem tonnányi láncot raktatok rá! - szólalt meg Angela.

- Még jobbat. Bele lett téve egy összecipzározható fekete műanyag zsákba.

- Vagyis ez azt jelenti... - kezdte Angela - …

- Mit? Mit jelent? - nézett rájuk Brennan.

- Meghalt – fordult felé Seeley. - A sínek mellett találtak rá. Úgy egy-két napja feküdhetett ott. Valószínűleg öngyilkos lett.

- Bárcsak már öt éve ott feküdt volna... - grimaszolt egyet Angela.

- Brown-ék délután elvihetik Lilyt – mondta Booth Temperance-nak.

- Máris? - nézett ő vissza riadtan. A férfi bólintott. Sweets-re néztek, kissé csúfondáros mosollyal és együtt indultak az iroda felé.

Hodgins Angelához lépett és hátulról átölelte:

- Minden jó, ha jó a vége.

- Nem minden! A nevelőszülők meghaltak.

- Viszont odakerül a legjobb barátnője családjához.

- De ők mégsem a szülei!

- Nem, de majdnem ugyanúgy szeretik. Tudod – folytatta gyengéden -, örülök, hogy lemondtál arról a DNS-badarságról.

- Honnan veszed? Csak sokáig tart. Egyszer úgyis rájövök, hogy kire emlékeztet ez a gyerek! Most jut eszembe! Meg is nézem, van-e találat – azzal a számítógéphez fordult.

- Hogy lehetsz ilyen makacs! - fakadt ki Hodgins hangosan.

- Szerelmi civódás? - érdeklődött Cam, aki ekkor jött fel a hídra.

- Éppen hogy nem! Angela kitalálta, hogy a „CODISmp" segítségével megkeresi Lily-Ann valódi szüleit. Én viszont...

- Angela, ne!!! - kiáltotta Cam rémülten. Kicsit talán túl hangosan, mert mindenki odakapta a fejét. De elkésett. Angela, hogy látta villogni a zöld „találat"- szót, gondolkodás nélkül lenyomta az entert, hogy az eredményt átküldje a nagyméretű plazmaképernyőre. Aztán úgy maradt ott, kővé dermedve. Ahogy mindenki más is, akinek tekintete a képernyőre tévedt. Temperance és Seeley még nem érték el az irodát, így meghallották Cam rémült kiáltását és egy emberként fordultak meg. Angela ocsúdott fel legelőször:

- Te... jó... Isten...! - lehelte és nem tudott többet mondani. Fejét lassan Booth és Brennan felé fordította, de csak tátogni bírt.

Temperance agyára köd ereszkedett, míg a képernyőt nézte. Mi az, hogy DNS-megegyezés?! Miért van az ő képe Booth-é mellett?! És mit keres Lily-Ann adatlapja közvetlenül az övéké alatt?! Nem tudott gondolkodni. Nem _akart _gondolkodni. Hiszen a sors, a _végzet..._az már régen volt. Az nem lehet... NEM LEHET, hogy Lily... Mereven az irodája felé nézett, de Lily nem volt benn. Nem, mert már a hídra vezető lépcső tövénél állt, és ki tudja milyen okból – talán mert a gyermeki agy fogékonyabb a csodára -, de azonnal megértette az összefüggést a képernyőn látható három adatlap között. Ragyogó szemmel fordult meg, Tempéhez ment és szorosan átkarolta a derekát.

- Te vigyáztál rám! - emelte fel a fejét és nézett hálásan Temperance szemébe. Majd megpuszilta a hasát:

- Itt voltam bent! Itt, a hasadban! Nálad! Szeretlek!

Temperance kővé dermedve állt ott. Karja élettelenül csüngött a teste mellett. Még mindig nem tudott gondolkodni. Lassan felemelte a fejét, Booth-ra nézett és csak ennyit mondott:

- Azt sem tudtam, hogy fiú-e vagy lány... - azzal kiszakította magát az ölelő karokból és eltűnt a kijárat irányában.

Booth sem tudta, mihez kezdjen hirtelen. Cam szólalt meg csendesen, de a néma teremben jól lehetett hallani a hangját:

- Ne haragudj, Booth. Nem tudtam róla... - A férfi csak megrázta a fejét, de nem válaszolt. Lilyt figyelte. A kislány is őt nézte.

- Akkor... te vagy az apukám... - szólalt meg.

- Hát, nagyon úgy néz ki! - próbált könnyedén válaszolni. - Gyere! Megvígasztaljuk Temperance-t – fogta kézen a gyereket.

- Miért lett szomorú? - kérdezte Lily már kifelé menet.

- Szerintem ő sem tudja – válaszolta Seeley.

Fenn a hídon még mindig döbbent csend honolt. Aztán Angela megrázta magát és Hodgins-hoz fordult:

- Menjünk! - mondta erélyesen és megfogta a kezét.

- Ho...hova? - dadogta az értetlenül.

- Gyereket csinálni!

- Ö...örömmel! - vigyorodott el a férfi. - Akár ezret is!

Cam felemelt keze állította meg őket, de Angela megelőzte:

- Nem a raktárba megyünk, nyugi! Hanem hozzám! Jó hétvégét!

Zack, aki eddig összeráncolt homlokkal figyelte az eseményeket, megszólalt:

- Tudja, Dr. Saroyan, annak az esélye, hogy egy anya, anélkül, hogy akarná, ráadásul a munkájával kapcsolatban megtalálja a gyermekét, egy a nyolcmillióhár... - de folytatni nem tudta. Cam egy pillantással beléfojtotta a szót. - Igaza van – hajolt meg a felsőbb akarat előtt. - A legjobb lesz, ha leírom – és elindult a laborja felé.

Sweets volt az, aki még nem fűzött semmilyen megjegyzést a történtekhez. Nem is tudott volna. Mert míg lassan lelépegetett a lépcsőn, az járt a fejében, hogy elvégezhet ő akár három egyetemet is, lehet akár öt diplomája – amíg nem indítanak egy olyan szakot, aminek a neve: Útmutató a Brennan-Booth páros megfejthetetlen viselkedéséhez, addig, míg világ a világ, ez a két ember örök rejtély marad a számára.

Cam egyedül maradt a vibráló plazmaképernyővel. Lassan leereszkedett egy székre és elgondolkodva nézte a három képet. Brennan és Booth... Booth és Brennan... és a lányuk. Kettejük lánya! Megcsóválta a fejét. Hát Brennan-nek sikerült...

.

Temperance a múzeum parkjában ült egy padon. Megpróbált gondolkodni, de legnagyobb kétségbeesésére ez nem sikerült. Az utóbbi napok eseményeit idézte fel magában. Lily... ha vágyott volna valaha gyerekre, pont olyat akart volna, mint ő! De ő sosem akart gyereket! És már tudta, honnan volt ismerős a kislány mosolya. A vékony száj, a magabiztos mosoly – Booth-é! Az arca, a haja... Mindaz benne van, amit Booth-ban szeret. _Szeret? _Igen. Öt éve próbálja az érzést elnyomni magában. De most már nincs mire hivatkoznia, miért. Megrémült még a gondolatra is. Hogy lehetne szerelmes? Ő nem akar szerelmes lenni! Ő kiváló kutató és tudós akar lenni, aki hobbyból krimiket ír és szabadsága idején is csontvázakat azonosít...

- Miért vagy szomorú? - Temperance felnézett, bár a hangra azonnal ráismert.

- Nem tudom, hogy szomorú vagyok-e – felelte Tempe az igazságnak megfelelően. Lily leült mellé, az ölébe hajtotta a fejét és a hasát kezdte simogatni.

- Mesélj rólam! - kérte.

- Rólad? Hiszen... nem is láttalak...

- De itt laktam, a hasadban! - Lilyt nem lehetett eltántorítani. Booth leült melléjük és megfogta Temperance kezét. A nő érezte, ahogy a rég elfeledett, elnyomott emlékek újra feltörnek benne.

- Négy... négy hónapos sem voltál és már rugdalóztál. Egészen addig, míg meg nem simogattalak.

- Hogyan? - Temperance bizonytalanul ráhelyezte a kezét a kislány fejére.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy hol a fejem?

- Nem tudtam – és Tempe sírni kezdett. Egyik kezét Lily simogatta, másikat Booth. - De... de... - folytatta aztán – együtt hallgattunk zenét. Az egyik különösen a kedvenced volt. Amikor vége lett, mérgedben rugdalóztál – és már újra mosolygott. - Dvořák, úgy hívják a zeneszerzőt.

- A VIII. Szimfónia? - kérdezte Lily. Temperance meglepődve ránézett:

- Igen. Honnan tudod?

- Hát, ha egyszer szerettem... Most is szeretem, azért tudom – azzal felállt és odament a virágágyásokhoz. Csak Temperance és Seeley maradtak a padon. A férfi még mindig Tempe kezét cirógatta.

- Kérlek... kérlek, mondj valamit – szólalt meg végre a nő. Óvatosan oldalra nézett és meglepődött a férfi ajkán játszadozó mosolytól. Összehúzta a szemöldökét:

- Csak azt ne mondd, hogy ezt is képes vagy megbocsátani! - Seeley ránézett és nyugodtan így szólt:

- Egyszer már mondtam, hogy az ilyesfajta kérésekkel jócskán el vagy késve... - Temperance hitetlenkedve megszólalt:

- Te... te tudtad! Tudtad, hogy Lily a te... a mi... tudtál róla!

A férfi bólintott:

- Négy napja tudom. - és elkomolyodva ránézett. - Rettenetes volt, Bones! És nem akartam, hogy te is elveszítsd a fejed. Aztán, mikor Lily előkerült, már nem tudtam, hogyan kezdjek neki.

Kis hallgatás után elmosolyodott:

- És a sors – Angela alakjában – megoldotta az egészet.

Lily jött vissza, mindkét markát teleszedve krókuszokkal.

- Tessék! - mondta, míg egy maroknyit Booth-nak, egyet pedig Temperance-nak adott.

- Jól vigyázz rájuk! - súgta Booth. - Ez az első anyák napi ajándékod! - Temperance megbabonázva meredt a rikító sárga virágfejekre.

- Most még nincsen olyan sok. Mikor lesz huszonnyolcadika?

- Jövő szombaton. Egy hét múlva – válaszolt Tempe gépiesen.

- Akkor... akkor kezdődik a Cseresznyevirág-ünnep. Apáékkal mindig elmentünk a Potomac partjára – lassan elhalt a hangja. - De tegnap óta tavasz van. Úgyhogy egyre több virág fog nyílni. Itt is – mutatott körbe a parkban – Biztos szép lesz... - majd, hogy egy mosolyon kívül más választ nem kapott, leült melléjük a padra.

- Arra gondoltam, Bones, hogy ráérsz-e jövő vasárnap? - kérdezte hirtelen Booth.

- Nem tudom. Miért? - nézett rá Brennan csodálkozva.

- Nekem kedvem lenne lemenni a Potomac-folyóhoz. És talán Lilyt is magunkkal vihetnénk – nézett nyomatékosan Brennan-re.

- Ez... jó ötlet. De Brown-ékkal is beszélnünk kell...

Lily hálásan rájuk mosolygott és ment, hogy újabb marék virágot szedjen.

- Én megmondtam Angelának, hogy olyan, mint anyai ösztön, nem létezik – mondta, inkább csak úgy magának Brennan.

- Tévedtél – válaszolta nyugodtan Booth.

- Miért?! Ez... ami az előbb volt, hogy nem jöttem rá, mit akar Lily, az én igazamat bizonyítja.

- És amikor lent a veremben megnyugtattad? Lemondtad egy előadásodat, hogy mellette tölthesd az éjszakát a kórházban, meg tegnap is..., felkutattad számára a továbbtanulási lehetőségeket... Te ezt minek neveznéd?

- Az... az csak … azt bármelyik gyerekkel megtettem volna... ez... genetikailag van belénk kódolva, hogy óvjuk a gyerekeket... - hirtelen eszébe jutott valami:

- Te tudtad, hogy Lily a te gyereked, mégis odaadod már ma délután Brown-éknak.

- De csak miután meghallgattalak téged, döntöttem így.

- Engem? Mivel kapcsolatban?

- Hogy nem szeretnéd, ha Lily idegen környezetbe, idegen iskolába kerülne. Mert még emlékszel, mennyire rossz volt ez neked.

Booth halkan, nyugodtan beszélt. Tempe mérges volt magára, hogy a saját szavait fordítják ellene. Booth két tenyere közé fogta Bones kezét:

- És jogunk sincs hozzá. Azt hiszem, maga a tudat elég, van egy lányunk... - A szavai ott visszhangoztak Temperance fejében:" van egy lányunk". Az már majdnem olyan, mint egy család... Lehunyta a szemét; mikor felnyitotta, könnyek gördültek az arcán végig.

- De azért meglátogathatjuk...? Vagy ő... eljöhet hozzánk...?

- Ezt Brown-ékkal kell megbeszélnünk.

- Mit kell Helenékkel megbeszélni? - Lily állt előttük. Booth egy pillanatra elgondolkodott:

- Még fel kell hívnom őket, hogy már ma odaköltözhetsz-e hozzájuk – tért ki az egyenes válasz elől.

- Biztos jó lesz Livinél. Mathias is aranyos. Mindig is akartam egy kisöcsit. És így... Mathias annak fog számítani.

- Tudod... - kezdte Booth -, van egy valódi kisöcséd is. Ugyanis nekem van egy fiam. Parkernek hívják. És mivel én az ő apukája vagyok, meg a tiéd is, így ti testvérek vagytok.

- De jó, akkor egyszerre lesz két öcsém! Több testvérem nincs?

- Nincs – felelték egyszerre.

- De lehet? - nézett rájuk a kislány várakozásteljesen.

- Tudod, mit? - mentette meg Booth a helyzetet. - Most visszamegyünk az intézetbe, beszélünk Helenékkel, aztán... ha van kedved, délután már találkozhatsz is Parkerrel.

- Jó! - ragyogott fel a kislány arca, kézen fogta Booth-t és elindultak az épület felé. Brennan szótlanul követte őket. Fejében ott visszhangzott Lily utolsó kérdése: „ De lehet?" Riadtan azon kapta magát, hogy gondolatban már igennel válaszol...

Irodájában az ajándék virágokat elrendezte egy vizespohárban, majd összeszedte a holmijait, míg Booth Helenékkel beszélt. Pontosabban akart beszélni, mert Lilynek állandóan eszébe jutott valami, amit okvetlenül el kellett mondania Oliviának. Első élménybeszámolóját természetesen újonnan megtalált szüleiről tartotta. Booth következő telefonbeszélgetése Rebeccával zajlott, ami alatt megbeszélték, hogy Rebecca délután elhozza Parkert a parkba.

Mivel időközben dél lett, elmentek egy étterembe megebédelni. Azután vissza Temperance lakásába, hogy összecsomagolják Lily ruháit. Tempe nehéz szívvel helyezte a kis ruhákat a sporttáskába. Mikor végzett, körbenézett a szobában. Itt aludt a lánya. _A kislányuk!_

- Tempe! - hallotta ekkor kintről Lily hangját. - Befonod a hajam?

- Hogy micsoda?! - lépett ki a nappaliba.

- A hajamat – nézett ő rá csodálkozva – Liviét be tudom fonni, de a sajátomét nem. Két copfba – fordult neki háttal, míg a hajkefét a kezébe nyomta. Temperance-nak lehetősége sem volt ellenkezni.

- Még... soha nem fontam senkinek a haját... - mondta halkan, míg a hajkefével többször végigsimított a sötét fürtökön.

- A babáidét sem? - kérdezte Lily csodálkozva.

- Nem igazán babáztam. Másmilyen játékokkal játszottam. Főleg Russ-tól vettem el. De ő mindig hagyta...

- Ki az a Russ?

- A bátyám.

- Anyáéknak nem voltak testvéreik. A szüleik is Írországban maradtak.

- Nos, nekem van egy apám...

- De hiszen, akkor ő a nagypapám! - nézett rá nevetve a kislány. - Van egy nagypapám!

- Igen. Russ-nak pedig van két lánya, úgyhogy van két unokatestvéred is. Hát – fűzte át a hajgumit a copfok végén -, készen vagyunk. Kezdetnek megteszi – próbálta jó oldalról nézni a dolgot. - Majd gyakorolom...

Lily lehajtotta a fejét és lassan megfordult:

- És az anyukád? Mi van vele?

Temperance mélyet sóhajtott:

- Már nem él. Meghalt... régen...

Lily gyengéden megsimogatta Temperance karját és csak ennyit mondott:

- Te szegény... - Brennan szemét elfutotta a könny. Még Lily vígasztalja őt! A kislánynak is eszébe juthatott ez, mert csendesen sírni kezdett. Tempe homályos szemekkel a férfire nézett, majd leereszkedett a kanapéra. Lily az ölébe ült, a mellére hajtotta a fejét és hüppögve így szólt:

- Én igazán nem akarok sírni! De... nem tudom megállítani! - Tempe válaszul csak még szorosabban magához ölelte.

- Sírjál nyugodtan – ült le melléjük Booth. - Ha sokáig visszatartod, eljöhet az az idő, mikor többé már nem tudsz sírni... - Brennan elrejtette arcát a kislány hajában és tökéletesen egyetértett a férfival...

A parkban már várta őket Rebecca Parkerrel. A kisfiú kíváncsian nézett Lilyre, míg az meg nem szólalt:

- Szia! Lily-Ann vagyok. Az apukád azt mondta, hogy te vagy a kistestvérem. - Parker összeráncolt homlokkal hallgatta. Lily félrehajtott fejjel megszemlélte a kisfiút és folytatta:

- De... nem is vagy olyan kicsi. Majdnem akkora vagy, mint én... - Parkert mintha hájjal kenegették volna. Kihúzta magát és büszkén így szólt:

- Százhuszonnyolc centiméter vagyok! - Majd érdeklődve megkérdezte:

- Megmutassam a Pokémon kártyáimat?

- Aha – bólintott Lily. - Játszhatunk is, ha akarod. A barátnőm öccsével is játszottam már – azzal elindultak az egyik pad felé. Rebecca csak ekkor szólalt meg:

- Hatkor jövök Parkerért. És... Dr. Brennan – fordult Tempe felé. - valószínűleg nagyon hosszú és bonyolult a története – intett Lilyék felé -, de egyszer nagyon szívesen meghallgatnám – azzal egy sokatmondó mosoly után beült az autójába és elhajtott. Brennan hosszan nézett a nő után, majd Booth-szal együtt a pad felé indult. Ott, hosszú hallgatás után Brennan szólalt meg először:

- Beteg voltam és antibiotikumot szedtem. Az pedig hatástalanította a fogamzásgátlót. Akkor éjjel ráadásul sokat is ittam. Részeg voltam. Semmire sem emlékszem... - Booth is hasonlóan halkan válaszolt:

- Én sem emlékszem. Egyáltalán semmire.

Brennan megvonta a vállát:

- Pontosabban... csak a tetoválásaidra emlékeztem. Így ismertelek fel évekkel később.

- Mióta tudod? - kérdezte Seeley meglepődve.

- Öt éve... nem tudtam, hogyan mondhatnám el. Ráadásul, mikor megtudtam, hogy van egy fiad, akit nagyon szeretsz... - Temperance megrázta a fejét és nem szólt többet.

- Azért kár, hogy nem is próbálkoztál... - szólt Booth.

- Egyszer nagyon közel voltam. Volt egy ügyünk, aminek kapcsán megkérdeztem Cam-től, hogy akar-e gyereket. Ő pedig válasz helyett megkérdezte, hogy talán terhes vagyok-e. Rád néztem, de nem tudtam magam rászánni, hogy beszéljek róla. Mert terhes voltam, de anya még nem...

Seeley megcsóválta a fejét:

- Emlékszem... Azóta sem értettem, miért néztél rám olyan különösen ennél a kérdésnél.

- Amikor megszületett, rá sem akartam nézni. A hangját sem hallani...

- Féltél. Hogy ha megismered, akkor megszereted... - szólt Booth és Tempére nézett.

A nő lehunyta a szemét. Ő ne tudná? Hiszen pontosan így járt Seeley Booth-szal is...

Aztán tekintete a gyerekek felé tévedt.

- Ő... ő nem is haragszik rám... - szólalt meg kis csodálkozással a hangjában.

- Mert szeret – válaszolta Booth. - Ha szeretünk valakit – hangja lágy volt, mint a simogatás -, nem tudunk rá igazán haragudni...

- Apa! Mehetünk falat mászni? - Parker szaladt hozzájuk

- Hova?

- Ott van a csúszda másik oldalán. Nem magas! - biztosította a kisfiú.

- Persze, menjetek...Hm – tapogatta meg a zsebét, majd Brennan-hez fordult:

- A napszemüvegem... Nincs nálad? - Temperance belenézett a táskájába, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Lehet, hogy nálad hagytam. Na, mindegy. Gyere, nézzük meg, mit ügyeskednek a gyerekek! - azzal kézen fogta Tempét, úgy mentek oda a csúszdához.

Hamar elmúlt a délután. A gyerekek összebarátkoztak és olyan egyetértésben játszottak, mintha évek óta ismernék egymást. Hatkor megjött Rebecca és nem sokkal később a Brown házaspár is a két gyerekkel.

- Tudják – kezdte Helen Booth-ék felé fordulva -, nem hittem Marjának, mikor azt tanította Lilynek, hogy szeresse a valódi szüleit. De soha nem mondtam neki. Viszont... most már látom, hogy tévedtem. Mindent nagyon köszönök. Önök... rendkívüli emberek! - azzal a futkározó gyerekek felé nézett. - Ajándékoztak Marjáéknak több mint tíz boldog évet. Ők túl későn döntötték el, hogy gyereket akarnak. Kifutottak az időből. - elhallgatott. Mély sóhaj kíséretében folytatta:

- A temetés csütörtökön lesz. Ha gondolják...

- Elmegyünk – fogta meg a kezét Brennan. - Másképp – nézett Booth-ra – nem tudnám megköszönni...

Elbúcsúztak a házaspártól, a gyerekektől. Temperance sokáig szorította Lilyt, mintha teste melegét örökké az emlékezetébe akarná vésni. Aztán csak nézett a távozó autó után. Booth átkarolta a vállát, így indultak az autójuk felé.

Temperance háza előtt Seeley sután megszólalt:

- Felmegyek... a napszemüvegem...

- Persze, gyere csak – felelte Temperance gondolataiba merülve.

A lakásban leült a kanapéra, míg a férfi a napszemüvegét kereste. Valami nyomta a hátát. Lily hajkeféje volt. Szórakozott mosollyal húzta végig az ujját a fogakon.

- Megtaláltam! - huppant le a férfi melléje.

- Itt felejtette a hajkeféjét... - Booth-ra nézett. Keze önkéntelenül beletúrt a férfi hajába, majd ott is maradt a tarkóján.

- Olyan a haja, mint a tiéd... - suttogta. Egy végtelen pillanatig csak nézték egymást.

- A szeme pedig – szólalt meg aztán Booth rekedten és átkarolta a nő derekát -, olyan, mint a tiéd... Gyönyörű... - Temperance nem bírta levenni a tekintetét a férfiról.

- Tudod, azt hiszem – folytatta Seeley -, hogy ha ő ilyen csodálatos lett... akkor annak az éjszakának is csodálatosnak kellett lennie... esetleg... tehetnénk egy kísérletet – és ajkával végigsimított a nő homlokán.

- Kísérletet...? - súgta Tempe – engedély nélkül?

- Itt te vagy a főnök – válaszolta halkan Booth.

- Nem – ingatta a fejét Tempe. - Nem akarok főnök lenni! - ajkait rátapasztotta a férfiére és engedelmesen hozzásimult.


End file.
